Séduit la Drago !
by Dramione-Dream
Summary: Depuis deux semaines, des cris empêchent Drago Malefoy de dormir. Il découvre que l'auteur de ces cris est Hermione Granger, prisonnière de Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier va par ailleurs lui demander l'impossible : séduire la Gryffondor pour qu'elle rejoigne complétement le camp du mal.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous et toutes. Ceci est ma première fanfiction, je vous prierai donc d'être indulgent. Avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture, je dois vous donner quelques informations car il va y avoir quelques changement dans l'histoire originel d'Harry Potter : L'histoire se passe entre la sixième année et septième année des héros. Dumbledore est bien mort de la main de Rogue et Voldemort est donc toujours présent. En réalité les changements auront lieu pendant l'histoire. Quelques indices : Harry, Ron et Hermione ne partent pas à la recherche des horcruxes pendant toutes l'année mais iront entre les cours. Le cours de l'histoire sera différent elle aussi. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.

* * *

**Prologue**

Ses talons frappaient le sol à n'en plus finir. Elle courait à en perdre haleine, se retournant chaque minutes pour voir si son poursuiveur continuait de la suivre. Elle tourna dans une fine ruelle sans pour autant ralentir le pas. Elle regarda une dernière fois derrière elle avant de trébucher sur le sol. Sa cheville lui fit mal. Elle entendit des pas arrivés. Elle commença à paniquer. Elle tenta de se relever mais eu beaucoup de mal. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus et alors qu'elle se remettait à courir, elle tomba dans un cul de sac. Elle était bloqué, elle ne pouvait plus s'échapper. Elle savait qu'elle était prise au piège. Elle sortit sa baguette et attendit. Les pas s'arrêtèrent derrière elle.

_- Alors on est coincé ? On ne sait plus où aller ?_ Ria son poursuiveur

Elle se retourna lentement pour lui faire face. Elle brandit sa baguette et jeta le premier sort. Mais son agresseur le contra facilement et le lui retourna. Affaiblit par sa course, elle ne réussit pas à échapper au sort et se le prit de plein fouet. Elle percuta le mur et s'effondra au sol. Un violent mal de crâne la prit. Elle vit la personne qui le lui avait donné, s'approchait dangereusement. Elle portait le masque typique des mangemorts mais contre toute attente elle l'enleva. Elle se retrouva devant un homme à la peau et aux cheveux long aussi blanc que la neige. Son agresseur n'était d'autre que Lucius Malefoy. Elle l'avait reconnu pour l'avoir croiser plusieurs fois sur les champs de bataille. Elle se colla un peu plus au mur quand il s'agenouilla face à elle.

_- Eh bien. Je vous pensez un peu plus intelligente et courageuse. N'êtes-vous pas censé être une Gryffondor. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que le maître vous veut. Mais il souhaite que vous rejoignez notre camps et…_

_- Jamais,_ le coupa la jeune femme en lui crachant au visage.

Il se releva très vite et cria un endoloris. La victime se tordit de douleur tandis que l'agresseur, lui, avait un rictus mauvais collé aux lèvres. La torture dura pendant quelques minutes mais aux yeux de la dite Gryffondor, cela dura une éternité. Lucius répéta le sort encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille n'en puisse plus. La voyant à bout de force et ne pouvant plus s'opposer à lui, il la prit par le bras et transplana devant un sombre manoir dépourvu d'âme. Malefoy sénior s'avança devant la grille, et de sa main libre, enfonça sa baguette dans la serrure. Le portail s'ouvrit sur une grande allée dépourvu de végétation. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit lentement dans un grincement sinistre. La jeune femme cherchait une issu pour pouvoir s'échapper avant de rentré dans le manoir, mais la pression de la main du mangemort sur son bras se fit plus forte et lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

Après avoir traversait un immense couloir, ils rentrèrent dans une vaste salle où reposait un trône au fond. La Gryffondor regarda autour d'elle : elle était encerclée par les mangemorts. Face à elle, à côté du trône se trouvait Bellatrix Lestrange, un rictus mauvais plantait sur son hideux visage. Le trône était vide mais elle sentait que bientôt, devant elle, se tiendrait Voldemort, ce qui ne tarda guère. Elle entendit tout d'abord un long sifflement et quelque chose glissait sur le sol. Elle vit devant sa tête, celle de Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort. Malefoy s'agenouilla devant le trône desserrant au même moment la pression sur le bras de sa captive. Elle en profita pour essayer de s'échapper. Elle savait que c'était peine perdu à cause de tous les mangemorts présent mais il fallait qu'elle essaye. Elle se leva brutalement, déclenchant un vertige chez elle, elle n'y fit attention et commença à courir mais s'arrêta bien vite. Devant elle se tenait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le plus grand mage noir connu dans le monde des sorciers. Elle tomba à terre quand il s'approcha d'elle et recula jusqu'à cogner le trône. Voldemort la surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Sa bouche quasi-inexistante forma un sourire narquois.

Ça en était fini d'elle, elle allait mourir aujourd'hui. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Elle savait qu'on la suivait. Harry lui avait dit plusieurs fois de faire attention. Mais elle avait voulu jouer les rebelles et était partit se promenait seule. Voilà où ça l'avait conduit maintenant. Tout espoir était perdu. Elle regarda le visage de serpent de Voldemort, il la regardait attendant quelque chose de sa part. Après plusieurs minutes, il recommença à marcher en sa direction, si bien que la Gryffondor se poussa dans un coin de la salle laissant Voldemort s'asseoir sur son trône. Tout en regardant devant lui, il dit d'un sifflement :

_- Nous voici, mes chers amis, réunis aujourd'hui, en compagnie de la sorcière la plus intelligente que Poudlard est pu connaître – enfin après moi bien sûr. Pour une fois Lucius tu ne m'as pas déçu et tu en seras récompensait mais plus tard. Je veux profiter de notre invité, la très jeune et horripilante sang-de-bourbe, Hermione Jean Granger, la meilleure amie du Survivant,_ finit-il en regardant la concernée cette fois-ci.

Il se leva et marcha dans sa direction, son serpent à côté de lui. Si Hermione avait pu rentrer dans le mur, elle ne s'en serait pas privée.

_- D'après les rumeurs, tu serais très intelligente et tu l'as prouvé. Tu m'as donné beaucoup de fils à retordre pendant toutes les fois où tu as aidé cet idiot de garçon…_

_- Je ne vous permets pas, espèce de vil serpent. Harry vous tuera. Il est plus fort que vous,_ répliqua Hermione.

Elle comprit vite son erreur quand un doloris s'abattit sur elle. Une lancinante douleur s'attarda dans tout son corps. Elle se retenait de crier pour ne pas donner satisfaction au monstre devant elle. Dès que le sort s'arrêta, Voldemort repris son monologue sillonnant la salle :

_- Si je t'ai fait venir ici, sang-de-bourbe, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Tu vas espionner Potter pour moi. Tu l'accompagneras dans toutes ses quêtes et tu feras ce que je te dirais. Si tu refuses, tu subiras tous les sorts possibles et inimaginables. Oh bien sûr je laisserai aussi mes chers fidèles s'occuper de toi. Ils feront ce qu'ils veulent de ton corps, jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes._

_- Vous êtes un monstre !_ Cracha Hermione.

_- Venant de toi, je prends ça pour un compliment. J'allais oublier quelque chose, tant que tu n'accepteras pas ma proposition, tu seras réduit à l'état d'esclave, me servant. Si tu acceptes par contre tu auras une meilleure condition toujours sous mon contrôle bien sûr. Mais dans tous les cas tu accepteras, j'en suis certain. Une dernière chose Granger,_ dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, _tu ne pourras jamais mourir, ni te donnait la mort toi-même. Tu es condamné à me servir pour le restant de ta vie. Prends cela comme un compliment de ma part. Jamais aucun autre sang-de-bourbe ne pourrait avoir ce privilège. A toi maintenant de choisir : la solution la plus simple ou la plus difficile ? _Souffla-t-il au visage de Griffondor.

- _Plutôt mourir que de vous servir,_ cracha Hermione avec toute la rancœur dont elle était capable.

_- Et dire que tout le monde pense que tu comprends rapidement !_ S'exaspéra-t-il. _Je vois que ce n'est pas le cas, alors je vais être gentil et je vais répéter : Tu ne pourras jamais mourir tant que ce ne sera pas de ma main._

_- Jamais je ne vous servirez._ _Jamais je ne trahirai Harry pour vous._

_- Je vois que tu as choisi la solution la plus difficile. Très bien c'est ton choix,_ dit-il en s'éloignant. _Endoloris !_

Sous la puissance du sort, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de crier toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle était condamné à être le jouet de Voldemort.


	2. Chapitre un

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous et toutes. Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Plusieurs personnes m'ont fait remarquer que je faisais des fautes alors je voudrais m'en excuser. J'essaierai de faire plus attention dorénavant. Voici le premier chapitre. Je tiens à préciser que l'histoire se passera sous le point de vue de Drago Malefoy. En espérant que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre un**

Il se réveilla pour la deuxième fois en sursaut. Depuis plus de deux semaines, des cris s'échappaient des cachots l'empêchant de dormir. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que le mage noir avait élu son domicile au manoir des Malefoy, si bien qu'il y avait souvent des prisonniers mais depuis deux semaines c'était pire. Il avait une captive qu'il torturait chaque heure de chaque jour sans s'arrêter. Les cris devenaient plus forts et plus horrible à chaque fois. Un frison le parcouru et des picotements le long de ses bras apparurent. Il se demandait comment après autant de tortures, on pouvait encore survivre. Plusieurs fois il avait demandé à son père qui c'était mais celui-ci ne voulait rien lui dire. Quant à sa mère, elle, elle n'était pas concernée par les affaires de Voldemort. Elle se contentait de jouer les bonnes hôtes mais il voyait bien qu'elle n'était plus la même, toute joie l'avait quitté et ça le rendait mal. Il voulait voir sa mère heureuse mais ce n'était pas le cas. La guerre leur en empêchait. Les cris reprirent de plus bels. Il mit sa tête sous le cousin essayant de se rendormir mais c'était peine perdu.

Il se leva et pris la direction de sa salle de bain. Tout était en noir et vert, Serpentard assurément. Et même si il appartenait à cette maison, ces couleurs commençaient à l'énerver au plus haut point. Il prit une douche, se délectant de l'eau qui glisser le long de son corps. Il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard et s'habilla entièrement de noir comme l'était recommandé au manoir. Il descendit dans la salle à manger où sa mère était déjà présente, des cernes noirs recouvrant son si beau visage. Entendant du bruit, elle releva la tête et quand elle vit son fils, eu un mince sourire.

_- Oh mon Drago. Tu es déjà réveillé ? Ce sont les cris n'est-ce-pas ?_ demanda gentiment Narcissa Malefoy.

_- Oui, je n'arrive plus à dormir. C'est pour cela que vous êtes réveillé aussi mère ?_ répondit et demanda à son tour Drago.

_- Et bien, oui. Ca n'arrête pas de la journée et c'est de pire en pire chaque jour,_ dit-elle en mettant sa tête entre ses mains.

Il voyait bien que sa mère était épuisé mais pas seulement à cause des cris. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Autrefois elle était une mère aimante au large sourire pour son fils. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et elle trouvait toujours une bonne idée pour s'occuper. Mais aujourd'hui ses yeux n'avaient plus cette lueur. Drago hésitait à poser la question à sa mère qui le préoccuper depuis un bon moment. Après quelques minutes à réfléchir, il s'assit sur une chaise face à elle tandis que celle-ci relevait la tête.

_- Mère, j'ai une question à vous poser._

_- Tu aimerais savoir qui est la prisonnière ?_ Après un hochement de la tête de son fils, elle continua : _Je l'ignore Drago, j'aimerais le savoir autant que toi. Ton père m'a dit que nous le saurions bien assez tôt,_ finit-elle.

Narcissa appela un elfe de maison et lui demanda d'apporter le déjeuner de son fils, ce qu'il fit une minute plus tard. Après un remerciement de la tête pour sa mère, il entama son café. Mais tandis qu'il commençait à manger une biscotte beurré, le bruit de la porte le fit sursauter et casser son repas dans sa main. Son père déboula en courant vers eux.

_- Venez vite, le maître demande à ce que tout le monde soit dans la salle du trône…_

_- Notre salon tu veux dire ?_ demanda sarcastiquement Narcissa.

_- Ne commence pas Narcissa. Vous savez que le maître à une captive en ce moment ?_

_- Je dirai plutôt qu'on l'entend,_ répondit le jeune Malefoy.

_- Vous avez quoi ta mère et toi ? Enfin, on n'a pas le temps de bavarder. Suivez-moi maintenant._

Lucius Malefoy repartit comme il était venu. Narcissa débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette magique et nettoya aussi la main de Drago remplit de beurre et rejoignit son mari. Après un soupir, le fils en fit de même. Arrivé à la salle du trône, tous les mangemorts sans exceptions étaient présent. Assis sur le trône, Voldemort attendait patiemment. Après avoir fait la queue pour saluer le mage-noir, Drago se posta aux côtés de sa mère. Il allait enfin savoir qui était cette femme qui l'empêcher de dormir. Quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, sur sa tante Bellatrix et Greyback, tenant entre eux une frêle jeune fille. Ses cheveux ternes et poisseux recouvraient son visage cachant son identité aux yeux du jeune homme. Certains mangemorts poussèrent des cris et des sifflements. Drago crut se retrouver un instant dans un zoo. Les deux mangemorts emmenèrent la malheureuse devant le trône avant de s'incliner. Bellatrix se plaça aux côté de Voldemort et Greyback dans les rangs. Le jeune Malefoy reporta son regard sur la captive. Ce corps, même amaigri et crasseux, lui rappelait quelque chose. Il l'avait vu, ou du moins déjà regarder. Ses pensées furent vite coupées par celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom :

- _Eh bien, eh bien. Je dois dire que tu es coriace pour une sang-de-bourbe. Bien-sûr tu ne pourras jamais mourir mais tu refuses toujours. Je pourrai croire que tu aimes qu'on t'inflige des tortures, _dit Voldemort faisant ricaner quelques partisans qu'il fit taire d'une main._ Voilà deux semaines que Lucius t'a capturé et tu continues à t'obstiner._

A ces mots, Drago regarda son père. Ce dernier avait bombé le torse fier de lui. C'était donc pour ça depuis deux semaines, que Voldemort les laisser tranquille ? Parce que son père avait retrouvé un semblant d'honneur ? Une voix le sortit de sa rêverie :

- _Je préfère souffrir que de vous servir,_ répondit la prisonnière.

Le Serpentard ouvrit de grands yeux. Cette voix, il la reconnaissait. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Comment une fille si intelligente pouvait s'être fait prendre. Il se concentra un peu plus sur la conversation qui se déroulait devant lui.

- _Et tu vraiment sûr de ça ?_ demanda Voldemort à la jeune fille.

- _Oui,_ répondit la concerné sans la moindre hésitation.

- _Il se trouve que j'ai vraiment besoin de toi avant la rentrée. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal mais j'ai trouvé un moyen de te faire accepter. Faites les entrer !_ ordonna le Lord.

Drago tourna la tête vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sur deux autres mangemorts et deux autres personnes qu'il ne reconnut pas. C'était un homme et une femme habillés en tenue de plage, complétement paniqué.

_- Mais lâchez-nous ! Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?_ cria presque l'homme.

A ces mots, la jeune fille releva d'un seul coup la tête vers les deux intrus. C'est à cet instant que le jeune Malefoy la reconnut. C'était bien elle, Hermione Granger. Il n'en cru pas ses yeux mais essaya de ne rien faire paraitre. Elle s'était fait prendre, elle. Il se demandait bien comment et surtout pourquoi les deux autres Bouffondor n'était pas avec elle. Il l'a vit instantanément baisser la tête comme si de rien n'était. Voldemort s'avança vers elle et lui tira les cheveux pour lui faire relevait la tête.

_- Vois-tu très chère Hermione, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver tes parents. Je dois avouer que leur lancer un « oubliette », les envoyés en Australie et te lancer toi-même un sort d'oubli sur cette partie était un bon stratagème. Heureusement que je t'ai fait suivre et que j'ai pu les retrouver. _

_- Ce ne sont pas mes parents,_ répondit-elle amèrement.

_- Vraiment ? Alors ça ne te gênera pas si je leur lance un petit doloris,_ dit-il joignant le geste à la parole.

L'homme se tordit de douleur et poussa un cri à fendre l'âme. Drago regarda intensément Granger. Mais cette dernière ne réagissait pas. Mais il pouvait voir dans ses yeux la souffrance qu'elle ressentait. La torture cessa mais voyant que la Gryffondor ne faisait aucun mouvement, Voldemort relança un sort à la femme cette fois-ci. De là où se trouvait le jeune Malefoy, il vit des larmes coulaient le long de la joue meurtri par plusieurs cicatrice, de la jeune femme. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte du haillon qu'elle portait sur son corps, ne cachant pratiquement rien. Plusieurs cicatrices trahissaient les sorts qu'elle avait subis. Drago se sentit mal de la voir ainsi, même si elle était sa pire ennemie. Du sang sec recouvrait sa peau encore plus pâle que la sienne. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour voir Granger comme cela.

Voldemort ayant marre de voir peu de réaction de la part de la jeune femme, décida de pousser le vice encore plus fort. Il plaça sa baguette devant l'homme et lui lança le sort de mort. Drago vit Granger écarquillait grands les yeux, voyant le sort vert passer près d'elle et se diriger vers le moldu.

_- Papa !_ cria la jeune femme.

L'homme s'écroula sans vie au côté du corps affaibli de sa femme. Apeuré, cette dernière cria et voulu reculer mais les mangemorts l'en empêchèrent. Voldemort, lui, regarda Granger avec un sourire de triomphe. Il avait réussi à faire avouer à la Gryffondor que les moldus qui se tenait devant elle, était bien ses parents. Alors qu'il pointait sa baguette vers la mère, la rouge et or réagit enfin :

_- Non laissez la partir, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez mais laissez-la,_ supplia-t-elle.

_- Ca serai trop facile si je la laisser partir tu ne trouves pas ? Non, je vais la garder. Si tu me désobéi, elle souffrira et je ferai en sorte que tu le vois. Te rends-tu compte sang-de-bourbe, que si tu avais accepté au tout début, jamais je n'aurai eu à tuer ton pauvre père moldu ? Même si je dois avouer que ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Dis-le Hermione, dis ce que je veux entendre._

_- M'avoir déjà ne vous convient donc pas ? _

_- Bien-sûr que si. Mais t'entendre me le dire et encore plus jouissif,_ chuchota le mage noir. _Dis-le où je la fais souffrir._

_- Non._

_- Très bien. Sectumsempra,_ hurla Voldemort.

Drago frissonna à l'entente du sort. Il l'avait reçu l'année dernière de la main d'Harry Potter, et Merlin savait combien il en avait souffert. Heureusement, Severus Rogue, créateur du sort, avait réussi à fermer ses plaies. Il en gardait néanmoins quelques cicatrices. Il regarda avec horreur la mère de la Gryffondor se vidait de son sang sur le sol et la fille pleurait, suppliait pour qu'on arrête la torture sur sa mère mais Voldemort n'en fit rien. Il attendait une phrase précise, Drago l'avait bien comprit. Il priait intérieurement pour que Granger la dise. La voir souffrir ainsi lui faisait mal sans qu'il ne put comprendre pourquoi.

_- Arrêtez ! Stop ! Non, je vous en supplie laissez la ! Je… Je vous servirai,_ finit par dire la lionne.

_- Il manque quelque chose. Regarde ta pauvre mère se vidant de son sang. Tu sais, elle non plus elle ne peut pas mourir, elle a reçu le même sortilège que toi,_ sourit Voldemort.

_- Je vous déteste,_ cracha Hermione.

_- Mauvaise réponse. Endoloris !_ Cria-t-il en direction de la jeune femme.

Drago vit sa pire ennemie se tordre devant lui. Il voulait aller la retirer de cet enfer. Mais il n'en fera rien à cause de son père, de son honneur mais aussi car il savait que si il commettait la moindre erreur, se serai sa mère qui subirait les châtiments. Le sort s'arrêta et il entendit la jeune femme dire la phrase qui la condamnait à l'enfer pour l'éternité :

_- Je vous servirai… maître,_ chuchota à contre cœur la Gryffondor.

Plusieurs ricanements se firent dans les rangs des mangemorts même Voldemort ria de son triomphe. Drago secoua la tête. Hermione était la seule à pouvoir faire pencher la balance. Son maître avait vu juste en la capturant. Il n'y avait pas plus proche qu'elle pour affaiblir Harry Potter. Et pour cela le Serpentard le regrettait. S'il était chez les mangemorts, c'était pour sa mère mais il n'avait jamais partagé les idéologies de la face de serpent et de son père. Il faisait seulement bonne figure pour que la seule femme qu'il aimait ne meure pas de leur main. Il vit Voldemort calmer ses fidèles et s'assoir sur son trône. Il se tourna vers Bellatrix et lui demanda d'emmener Hermione vers lui. Sa tante prit la jeune femme par le bras fermement et la plaça aux pieds du Lord.

_- Tu as fait le bon choix Hermione, en voulant être une des nôtres. Comme je te l'avais promis, tu ne seras plus mon esclave, mes disciples n'auront plus le droit de te touchait et tu vivras au mieux dans le manoir. Mais il y a quelques petites conditions que tu connais déjà bien-sûr : Tu vas aider Potter dans sa quête sous mes ordres et me rapporter toutes les informations nécessaires. Mais tu vas aussi porter ma marque, signe que tu m'appartiens et…_ dit-il.

_- Attendez,_ cria Drago avant qu'il ne put s'en rendre compte

Voldemort se tourna instantanément vers lui, ce qui lui fit des frissons. Comment avait-il pu intervenir ? Quand il avait entendu son maître dire qu'elle allait recevoir la marque, il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il était hors de question qu'elle la reçoive. Déjà que lui avait du mal à vivre avec, alors il n'imaginait même pas sa pire ennemi. Elle ne serait plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et il trouvait qu'elle l'était déjà assez comme cela.

_- Approche Drago et dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as interrompu,_ dit Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse.

Drago s'avança et s'inclina devant lui. Il se releva et sans le regarder dans les yeux répondit au mage noir :

_- Maître, sauf votre respect mais pour avoir était plusieurs fois en mauvaise compagnie de la bande de… Granger. J'ai pu voir qu'elle était très proche du traitre à son sang, Ron Weasley. Je me disais, que si jamais il se rapprochait d'elle et qui leur arrivés de… copuler ensemble, il pourrait voir la marque et sa couverture ne serai plus._

_- Hum, j'avoue Drago que tu n'as pas tords. Je n'avais pas pensé au Weasley. Tu as raison. Elle ne portera pas la marque. Reste ici veux-tu,_ dit-il à Drago. _Narcissa, Blaise venez ici !_ cria Voldemort.

Sa mère et son meilleur ami, qu'il n'avait pas vu, s'avancèrent vers leur maître et s'inclinèrent à leur tour. Le jeune Malefoy osa un regard discret vers la Gryffondor. Celle-ci avait la tête baissée mais ses larmes venaient s'écraser sur le sol.

_- Mes chers fidèles, si je vous ai appelés c'est parce que j'ai une mission à vous confier. Narcissa, femme de haut rang, je veux que tu éduque cette jeune rebelle afin qu'elle devienne digne d'être dans mes rangs. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne te fera aucun mal. Drago et Blaise quant à vous, j'aimerais que vous surveilliez notre très chère amie au sein du château. Elle devra vous écoutez au doigt et à l'œil. C'est d'ailleurs par vous que je lui donnerai les missions qu'elle devra accomplir et vous devrez l'aider si elle vous le demande. J'espère que vous ne me décevrez pas. Avez-vous bien comprit ?_

Les trois concernés répondirent « Oui maître ». Voldemort fit partirent tous ses disciples et demanda à Narcissa d'emmener Hermione faire sa toilette, ce qu'elle fit sans plus de cérémonie. Tous les mangemorts disparurent mais au moment où Drago allait franchir la porte, son maître lui demanda de rester. Alors que Lucius se tenait près de son fils, Voldemort insista sur le fait qu'il voulait voir le fils Malefoy seul à seul. Avant que son père parte à son tour, il souffla à l'oreille de son fils :

_- Ne me fait pas encore honte._

Il partit en lui jetant un regard d'avertissement. Drago se retrouva donc seul dans la salle avec Voldemort. Ce dernier lui demanda de s'approcher, ce que le jeune homme fit et se prosterna encore une fois à ses pieds. Il en avait marre de ce manège qui ne rimer à rien mais il est vrai qu'il avait quelque peu peur de ce qu'allait lui dire le Lord.

_- Drago pour prouvait ta fidélité après l'affront que tu m'as fait de ne pas avoir eu la force de tuer ton cher directeur, j'ai une mission en plus à te confier. Je veux que tu séduises Granger et qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi. Séduis-la Drago !_


	3. Chapitre deux

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous et toutes. Je voudrais vous remercier de m'avoir donné vos avis. Ça m'a énormément fait plaisir. Je voudrais aussi remercier summer-cat75, d'avoir accepté de me corriger. Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de Séduis là Drago! Pas d'indication particulière, je vous laisse seulement découvrir. N'oubliez pas de me laisser quelques reviews. Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**- Drago, pour prouver ta fidélité après l'affront que tu m'as fait de ne pas avoir eu la force de tuer ton cher directeur, j'ai une mission de plus à te confier. Je veux que tu séduises Granger et qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi. Séduis-la, Drago!**_

* * *

**Chapitre deux**

Voilà plusieurs jours que Voldemort avait demandé à Drago de séduire la Gryffondor et il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à cette idée. Après cette entrevue, il avait directement été dans sa chambre et n'y avait pas bougé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sa mère était venue plusieurs fois lui demander si tout allait bien, il répondait oui chaque fois. Mais il mentait, il n'allait pas bien du tout. Comment avait-il pu accepter une telle mission? Merlin avait dû lui en vouloir pour il ne savait quelle raison et il en payait le prix maintenant. Pas que séduire la lionne le repoussait, quoi que, peut-être un peu, mais il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir encore plus. Il s'assit sur le bord de sa fenêtre et regarda au-dehors. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et il savait qu'il faisait très chaud en cette fin de juillet. Même s'il éclairait les jardins, ces derniers n'avaient aucune couleur, aucune vie. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Après plusieurs minutes en pleine réflexion, il se leva et sortit enfin de sa chambre. Ses pas le menèrent droit au salon où il vit sa mère et une autre personne de dos, boire un thé. Il vit pour la première fois, depuis la saisie du manoir par Voldemort, sa mère sourire. Il s'intéressa à la personne de dos. Il savait que c'était une femme par ses cheveux châtain qui ondulait dans son dos. Il fronça les sourcils et se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence.

_- Ah, Drago, c'est toi. Tu es enfin descendu ? Viens donc prendre le thé avec nous,_ proposa Narcissa rayonnante comme jamais.

_- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille dans ma chambre,_ dit la personne tournant toujours le dos au Serpentard.

_- Oh non, s'il te plaît, reste,_ supplia madame Malefoy.

_- Non, je suis désolée, j'ai envie de me retrouver un peu seule. Merci pour le thé._

La femme se leva et se retourna. Drago ouvrit la bouche. La personne n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle était couverte de sang et de cicatrices en tout genre. Elle ne portait sur elle qu'un haillon dévoilant la moitié de son corps. Il se rappelait très bien aussi de ses larmes qui l'avaient tant blessé. Désormais, elle n'avait plus rien de la captive. Elle portait une longue robe noire où le haut était fait de dentelle et près du corps, tandis que le bas restait évasé. Une robe digne des femmes de haut rang comme pouvait l'être sa mère. Ses cheveux encadraient son visage de poupée de porcelaine en de très belles ondulations tombant sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient soulignés d'un trait noir, mais c'est à cet instant que Drago vit le pire. Ses yeux marron, autrefois malicieux et rieur, étaient maintenant froid et sans vie. Le jeune Malefoy ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une comparaison entre les yeux de la sorcière et le jardin du manoir, ils avaient tous les deux perdu leur âme. Il ne put cependant empêcher sa colère de monter. Tout cela était la faute de Voldemort. Il aurait vraiment voulu qu'il n'existe jamais, tout aurait été beaucoup plus facile. Mais ça ne l'était pas, loin de là.

Hermione passa à ses côtés sans un regard pour lui. Il poussa un soupir. Sa mission n'allait pas être de tout repos. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil où son ennemie était précédemment. Il regarda sa mère, qui, elle, lui servait un thé. Sa mère était belle et bien heureuse et il savait que Granger en était la cause. Elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui parler, avec qui occuper ses journées maussades au manoir. Même s'il avait voulu une autre situation pour la lionne, il ne put s'empêcher de la remercier intérieurement pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour sa mère. Elle lui avait redonné la joie de vivre. Elle avait réussi là où lui avait échoué. « _Comme chaque fois_ » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

_- Oh Drago, si tu savais comment je suis contente que tu sois redescendu. Je me suis inquiété, tu sais. Heureusement, Hermione était là. C'est malheureux ce qui arrive à cette pauvre fille. Elle est si douce, si intelligente, une vraie perle. Je comprends pourquoi le maître la veut,_ déclara sa mère.

_- Elle vous fait du bien, je le vois,_ sourit Drago.

_- Oui, elle est comme la fille que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. Ne crois pas que je te regrette, Drago, loin de là. Mais avoir une présence féminine à mes côtés, hormis ta tante, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, me fait du bien._

_- Je le comprends, Mère._

_- Tu sais, j'ai dû lui apprendre beaucoup de choses, notamment comment se comporter. Soit indulgent avec elle, ça n'a pas été facile ces derniers temps. Elle s'est confiée à moi, à défaut de n'avoir personne d'autre. Les mangemorts lui ont fait subir les pires horreurs qu'on ne peut imaginer. Au début de son apprentissage, elle continuait de dire non. Mais chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, une entaille s'ouvrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte. Et tu connais le courage des Gryffondors, elle était ouverte de partout. C'était horrible. Quand elle a vu que je restais près d'elle et que je la soignais, elle a accepté d'être mon élève. Mais si tu veux mon avis, elle ne sera pas une fidèle du jour au lendemain, ça va être rude,_ se confia-t-elle.

_- Je sais ce dont est capable le Maître pour arriver à ses fins. Je ne doute donc pas qu'elle va souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse partie intégrante des troupes._

_- J'aurais aimé un autre avenir pour cette petite,_ soupira Narcissa.

_- Mère, je crois qu'on aurait tous aimé un autre avenir. Elle est forte et je sais qu'elle s'en sortira. Elle s'en sort toujours. Et je peux te l'affirmer. Potter s'attirait toujours des ennuis et elle était toujours présente pour le sortir d'affaires._

_- Et tu prétends la détester,_ déclara sa mère, un sourcil relevé et un sourire en coin.

_- C'est justement pour ça que je la déteste. Mais la savoir ici ne m'enchante guère. Je crois qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir faire en sorte que Potter tue le Lord. Même si ça me coûte de le dire, elle est beaucoup plus mature et intelligente. Elle aurait soutenu le Survivant et l'aurait empêché de faire n'importe quoi._

_- Tu sais, mon fils, je suis fière que tu ne sois pas comme eux, mais fais attention à tes propos. Tu sais qu'ici les murs ont des oreilles,_ chuchota madame Malefoy.

_- Oui, je le sais, Mère._

La mère et le fils sirotèrent leur thé dans un silence apaisant jusqu'à ce que le père arrive.

_- Tiens, Drago, te voilà. Ça tombe bien que vous soyez ici tous les deux. Le Maître a organisé une soirée ce soir. Narcissa, il veut que tu t'occupes de la Sang-de-bourbe et que toi, Drago, tu l'accompagnes. Il espère voir des progrès quant à la mission qu'il t'a confiée._

_- Par soirée, il veut dire débauche, je suppose, comme chaque fois,_ s'écœura sa femme.

_- Narcissa, ça suffit. Prépare Granger comme il se doit. Le Maître ne veut aucun faux pas. Il compte sur toi et sur Drago. Ne me décevez pas encore une fois,_ cria-t-il en partant du salon.

Les deux Malefoy soupirèrent en cœur. Narcissa se leva et Drago se doutait qu'elle aller préparer la jeune Gryffondor. À peine redescendu, qu'il le regrettait déjà. Une fois de plus, il se prit la tête entre les mains.

_- Alors mon vieux, on a des soucis ?_ demanda une voix.

_- Ah Blaise. Comment vas-tu ?_ demanda à son tour Drago à son meilleur ami.

_- Eh bien, je fais avec. Tout comme toi, je suppose. Je peux m'asseoir ?_

_- Oui, je t'en prie._

_- Ah, si un jour on m'avait dit que Granger serait capturée par le Lord et qu'il nous donnerait pour mission de la surveiller, je crois que je lui aurais ri au nez,_ se confia le métis.

_- J'aurais fait pareil que toi, je suppose. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas. Comment elle a pu se faire prendre, elle qui est d'habitude si intelligente ?_

_- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je suppose qu'on ne le saura jamais, à moins qu'on soit amis avec elle et je ne pense pas qu'elle nous laissera faire._

_- Je ne pense pas non plus. Blaise ? J'ai un problème._

_- Je t'en prie, raconte tout à tonton Blaise,_ dit le métis, curieux.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être idiot parfois,_ sourit Drago secouant la tête. _Le Lord m'a donné une mission en plus de celle que l'on a tous les deux._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda son meilleur ami, reprenant son sérieux.

_- Tiens-toi bien. Je dois séduire notre chère Gryffondor,_ répondit Drago sur le ton de la confidence.

_- Oh ça, c'est mission suicide, si tu veux mon avis._

_- Exactement. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais m'y prendre. Il veut que Granger tombe amoureuse de moi pour qu'elle adhère complètement à ses principes._

_- Je te souhaite bonne chance, vieux. Je crois que ce n'est pas demain la veille que notre chère Gryffi sera d'accord avec les idées de Tu-sais-qui._

_- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire. Elle est si dure à approcher, surtout maintenant. Tu l'aurais vu tout à l'heure, elle n'a rien à voir avec l'ennemie qu'on a connu il y a un mois de cela. Elle a perdu toute sa joie, son côté enfantin…_

_- Eh mec, tu t'égares là ! En fait, ta mission ne va pas être si compliquée. On dirait que tu la connais assez bien notre petite Miss-je-sais-tout,_ ria Blaise.

_- Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi. C'est faux._

_- Elle a perdu toute sa joie, son côté enfantin…_ imita le métis avant de se recevoir un cousin en pleine tête.

À cet instant, une bataille de coussin débuta entre les deux Serpentards. Tels des enfants, ils riaient aux éclats. Après s'être calmé, Blaise rentra chez lui, étant lui aussi convié à la soirée, tandis que Drago partit se préparer dans sa chambre. Il enfila un pantalon et un T-shirt noir, aucune couleur n'étant appréciée au sein des mangemorts. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant d'allait chercher la Gryffondor. Il appréhendait terriblement la soirée. Il se doutait que la sorcière n'apprécierait pas ce genre de rendez-vous. Il savait surtout, de par son père, qu'elle y avait participé en tant qu'esclave. D'autres mangemorts lui avaient raconté ce qui s'y passait et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécié lui-même. L'heure était arrivée pour lui d'aller chercher son ennemie. Alors qu'il empruntait le couloir, il se souvint d'une chose : il ignorait où était la chambre de la lionne. Il appela un elfe et lui demanda de le conduire jusqu'à la chambre de miss Granger. Il se rendit compte que la Gryffondor était en réalité face à sa chambre. Il toqua une première fois à la porte, personne ne lui répondit. Il frappa plusieurs fois, toujours rien. Il finit par dire :

_- Granger, c'est Malefoy. Nous devons aller à la soirée ensemble. Ouvre-moi._

_- Va-t'en. Je ne veux pas y aller,_ répondit une voix derrière la porte.

_- Nous y sommes obligés. Viens._

_- L… laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne v… veux pas, _dit Hermione avec une pointe de souffrance dans la voix.

_- Granger ? Est-ce que ça va ?_

_- Pa… Part._

Il se retourna avec hésitation et prit la direction du rez-de-chaussée. Seulement un cri l'en empêcha. Il venait de la chambre de Granger. Il y courut et ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'un sort. Ce qu'il trouva dans la pièce lui fit froid dans le dos. Tout était sombre, mais un faible rayon de soleil avait réussi à traverser les épais rideaux pour se poser sur un corps souffrant. Granger. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, tel un fœtus. Il pouvait voir une mare de sang se former sur la moquette. Ses yeux se relevèrent sur le corps. C'est à cet instant qu'il vit une cicatrice sur un de ses bras. Ses cheveux relevaient en chignon découvrait une autre en train de s'ouvrir au niveau de son cou. Instinctivement, il vit son ennemie mettre sa main dessus. La douleur déformait les traits de son visage. Il se souvint alors de ce que sa mère lui avait confié un peu plus tôt. Granger avait refusé un ordre, elle en payait les frais. Après plusieurs minutes sans bouger, il se mit près d'elle. Il referma les cicatrices une à une, mais, la Gryffondor étant toujours contre, elles se rouvrirent en un nombre plus important. Drago prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la porta sur son lit. Dans un moment de panique, il lui dit :

_- Granger, accepte de venir. Arrête d'être une satanée Gryffondor. Souffrir ne te servira à rien. Tu ne comprends pas que, quoi que tu fasses, tu es condamnée ?_

_- Je dois sau… sauver le peu de… de fierté qu'il me reste,_ souffla la lionne en serrant des dents à cause de la souffrance.

_- Il faut que tu arrêtes. La fierté ne résoudra rien. Tu es de l'autre côté de la barrière maintenant. Tant que tu accepteras tout ce que Tu-sais-qui te dira, personne ne te fera du mal._

_- Facile pour t… toi. Tu es déjà man… mangemort et un Sang-pur._

_- Il t'a capturée. Que tu le veuilles ou non, on est dans le même camp. Arrête de résister,_ supplia presque Drago.

Malgré qu'il reste de glace, les mots de la lionne avaient touché le Serpentard. Elle ne le voyait que comme ça. Pourquoi s'étonnait-il? Après tout, c'était bien ce qu'il était. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était en réalité que la Gryffondor ne l'avait jugé que par ce qu'il laissait voir, mais pas ce qu'il était vraiment au fond de lui. Mais après tout, seulement sa mère savait qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait être. Il vit néanmoins son ennemie se calmer et ses cicatrices se refermer. Elle se releva tant bien que mal. Drago découvrit la robe qu'elle portait. Elle était noire, bien sûr, mais vraiment très près du corps. Il déglutit difficilement. Ses yeux descendirent de ses lèvres jusqu'à son décolleté plongeant faisant découvrir la naissance d'une poitrine parfaite à son goût. Granger se racla la gorge et dit :

_- Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide, Malefoy ?_

_- Non, c'est bon. D'où je suis, c'est parfait,_ répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il l'entendit marmonner un : « _Les mecs, tous les mêmes_ » avant qu'elle parte dans la salle de bain. Son sourire ne le quittait plus. Il s'était rendu compte que son ennemie était plutôt bien faite et avait de jolies formes. Cette mission serait peut-être intéressante finalement. Autrefois, elle ne portait que des vêtements amples cachant tout ce qui signifiait qu'elle était une femme. Maintenant, il ne la voyait plus pareil.

_- Malefoy, je ne veux vraiment pas y aller,_ dit Hermione depuis la salle de bain.

Drago se dirigea vers elle et découvrit la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, une cicatrice s'étant rouverte au poignet. Il s'assit près d'elle et la regarda. Sa tête était baissée, mais des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

_- J'ai déjà vécu ces soirées,_ reprit-elle, _mais j'étais de l'autre côté. J'étais l'esclave. Ils… Ils m'ont torturée, je devais leur donner du plaisir, ils m'ont… ils m'ont touchée. Ce que vivent les captifs là-bas, c'est horrible. Je ne veux pas y retourner,_ se confia Hermione tandis qu'une autre cicatrice apparaissait.

_- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je n'ai jamais participé à ces soirées. Ce soir est une première pour moi. Ça va peut-être te paraître dur à croire, mais j'appréhende aussi. Mais dis-toi une chose : maintenant, tu n'es plus une esclave. Tu es avec nous. Je sais que ce n'est pas ici que tu aimerais être. Mais dis-toi que c'est mieux que d'être encore une prisonnière._

_- Je t'ai peut-être mal jugé. Tu me fais penser à ta mère,_ sourit-elle.

_- Oui, bon, ça va. Interdiction de le dire à qui que ce soit, compris ?_ Menaça Drago.

_- Ah, là je retrouve bien la petite fouine arrogante de Poudlard,_ ria-t-elle.

_- Et moi, l'énervante Miss-je-sais-tout._

_- Ne crois pas pour autant que nous allons devenir amis, je te déteste toujours autant._

_- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi,_ répliqua le Serpentard avec un sourire en coin. _Prête à te jeter dans la fausse aux serpents ?_

_- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix,_ soupira la Gryffondor.

Drago lui tendit le bras et ils descendirent tous deux dans l'antre des mangemorts.


	4. Chapitre trois

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous et toutes. Comment allez-vous ? Merci pour vos petites reviews. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours. Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à me les faire parvenir. Merci, encore une fois, à summer-cat75, de m'avoir corrigée. Voici le troisième chapitre. Risque de choquer la sensibilité de quelques personnes d'où le rating M (viol). Donnez-moi vos avis. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

_**- Ne crois pas pour autant que nous allons devenir amis, je te déteste toujours autant.**_

_**- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi,**_** répliqua le Serpentard avec un sourire en coin. **_**Prête à te jeter dans la fausse aux serpents?**_

_**- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix,**_** soupira la Gryffondor.**

** Drago lui tendit le bras et ils descendirent tous deux dans l'antre des mangemorts.**

* * *

**Chapitre trois**

Drago et Hermione arrivèrent devant la porte de la Salle du trône. La musique résonnait à l'intérieur. Quand ils entrèrent, ce qu'ils virent les stoppèrent. Drago, puisque c'était la première fois qu'il venait, fût choqué par l'ambiance. Des mangemorts étaient assis sur des canapés pendant que les esclaves les servaient et faisaient les strip-teases devant eux. Voldemort était assis au fond sur son trône comme à son habitude et regardait le spectacle, caressant Nagini inlassablement. Le Serpentard sentit tout à coup la Gryffondor serrer un peu plus son bras. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit la peur dans ses yeux. Il s'avança en direction de Voldemort afin de le saluer. Granger avançait avec prudence. Il remarqua que ses parents étaient d'ailleurs agenouillés devant lui. Quand ils se relevèrent, Narcissa regarda Hermione. Drago se doutait que sa mère avait peur que la lionne se conduise mal et il faut dire que lui aussi s'inquiétait. Arrivé devant le mage noir, il s'inclina et pria pour que la Gryffondor fasse de même. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle réagit enfin et fit le même geste que son ennemi. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme. Une fois qu'ils furent relevés, Voldemort s'adressa à eux :

_- Ma chère Hermione, vous êtes tout en beauté. Narcissa a fait un beau travail. _

_- Oui… maître,_ souffla Hermione.

Le lord pinça les lèvres afin de former un sourire.

_- Drago et toi, vous formez un couple merveilleux. Tu ne trouves pas, Lucius?_

Le fils vit son père serrer des dents, mais répondre tout de même « _Oui, maître_ ». Intérieurement, il souriait de la réaction de celui-ci. Il savait que de voir son fils avec une Sang-de-bourbe était une trahison pour lui. Mais il fallait qu'il l'accepte, vu la mission que Voldemort lui avait confiée. Il emmena la lionne vers un canapé. Elle s'assit gentiment à ses côtés et regarda les alentours avec une mine écœurée. Plusieurs mangemorts avaient les mains posées sur les fesses des captifs, qui, eux, pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Il y en avait de tous âges et tous sexes confondu. Chacun faisait avec ses goûts et c'est bien ce qui dégoûtait Drago.

Tout à coup, une nouvelle musique retentit. Il vit tous les mangemorts regarder le centre de la salle. Une jeune fille de seize ans était allongée au sol. Il reconnut une Serdaigle avec qui il avait pris du bon temps un jour d'ennui.

_- Non, pas ça. Non,_ pleura Hermione.

Drago regarda la Gryffondor. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait. Il vit un mangemort approcher du corps et la lever en lui tirant les cheveux. Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de l'adolescente. Sa bouche criait en silence. Un sort de mutisme avait dû lui être lancé. Une voix féminine et érotique emplit la pièce.

**Sweet ****dreams**** are made of ****this** _(Les doux rêves sont faits de cela)_

**Wh o****am**** I to ****disagree****? **_(Qui suis-je pour critiquer?)_

**Travel**** the world and the ****seven ****seas** _(Traverser le monde et les sept mers)_

**Everybody's ****looking**** for ****something**_ (Tout le monde est à la recherche de quelque chose)_

**Some**** of ****them ****want**** to use ****you**_ (Certains d'entre eux veulent t'utiliser)_

**Some**** of ****them ****want**** to ****get ****used**** by ****you**_ (Certains d'entre eux veulent que tu les utilises)_

**Some**** of ****them ****want**** to abuse ****you**_ (Certains d'entre eux veulent abuser de toi)_

**Some**** of ****them ****want**** to ****be ****abused**_ (Certains d'entre eux veulent être abusés par toi)_

Sweet dreams – Emily Browning

Tout le long de la chanson, une scène horrible se produisait sous les yeux de Drago. Le mangemort avait commencé par l'embrasser dans le cou, ses mains se baladant sur le corps fragile de la Serdaigle. Sans aucune délicatesse, il lui arracha ses vêtements ou du moins le haillon qu'elle portait. Il crut voir Hermione le jour de sa libération. Il lui lança un regard. Elle regardait la scène avec effroi, les yeux noyés de larmes. Devant lui, il avait Hermione la captive. Il voyait à travers son regard que ce qu'il se passait ne lui était pas étranger. Elle l'avait vécu. Il se retourna vers la Serdaigle. Des liens la retenaient. Les poignets attachés aux chevilles, elle était complètement à la merci du mangemort, entièrement nue. C'est à cet instant qu'il prit conscience que la jeune femme allait se faire violer devant ses yeux. Le mangemort eut un sourire sadique et appliqua une frappe sur les fesses de la pauvre captive. Il la prit par les hanches et avec un habile coup de reins s'enfonça durement à l'intérieur d'elle. Tout le monde applaudissait l'exploit du mangemort, mais à Drago, ça lui donnait plutôt envie de vomir et il vit que c'était pareil pour la Gryffondor. Il regarda tout autour de lui pour ne pas voir sa camarade d'école souffrir sous les assauts de son tortionnaire. Une fois qu'il vit que tout le monde était concentré sur l'horreur de la soirée, il prit la main de la Gryffondor. Elle le regarda bizarrement avant de comprendre. Ils s'enfuirent tous deux discrètement sur le balcon.

Un petit vent souffla sur le visage de la Gryffondor et du Serpentard. Un soupir de bien-être s'échappa des lèvres de la lionne. Elle pouvait enfin respirer, Drago le voyait. Elle s'était approchée de la barrière et regardait au loin. Il se doutait qu'elle avait des envies d'ailleurs. Tout comme lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour être loin de tout ça... Il se plaça aux côtés de Granger. Le vent était un peu plus fort et le rafraîchissait. Il regarda Hermione et y attarda son regard. Ses yeux étaient fermés et, sur ses joues, il y avait encore les vestiges de ses larmes. Les mèches qui s'échappaient de son chignon voletaient au grès du vent.

- _Tu es belle_, furent les mots qui s'échappèrent des lèvres du serpent.

La belle en question se retourna vers lui et le scruta pour y déceler la moindre moquerie ou le moindre mensonge. Mais comme la phrase était sortie toute seule, elle ne trouva rien d'autre que la sincérité, ce qui la troubla. Elle baissa la tête et Drago put voir ses joues se colorer d'une magnifique couleur. Il n'avait jamais vu la Gryffondor ainsi face à lui et il se surprit à aimer ce côté-là. Un faible « _merci_ » sortit de sa bouche, si bien que le jeune Malefoy crut avoir rêvé. Elle regarda à nouveau l'horizon avec un petit sourire. Drago continua à la regarder. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de regarder aussi longtemps une fille et encore moins son ennemie. Une voix aiguë le sortit de sa rêverie :

- _Dragonichou. Oh, mon amour! Pourquoi es-tu là? Et pourquoi, elle, est-elle là?_ montra du doigt de la jeune femme qui venait d'arriver.

_- Je suis là si j'ai envie, Pansy, c'est encore mon manoir, je te rappelle. Et elle, elle est là parce qu'elle en a le droit. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça,_ hurla presque le Serpentard.

_- Mais, mon amour, c'est Granger, la Sang-de-bourbe, notre ennemie de Poudlard. Elle n'a rien à faire ici._

_- Eh oui, face de bouledogue, je suis peut-être une Sang-de-bourbe, mais Voldemort à décréter que j'étais assez intelligente pour être dans votre camp,_ sourit Hermione.

_- Tu mens! C'est impossible,_ s'écria Pansy Parkinson.

_- Va demander à Voldemort dans ce cas._

Drago vit avec plaisir sa camarade pâlir et s'enfuir à l'intérieur. Il éclata de rire devant son ennemie, qui, elle, souriait. Après avoir pris une grande respiration, il fit signe à la jeune femme de rentrer avec lui. La plupart des mangemorts étaient maintenant avachis sur les canapés, trop bourrés pour faire quoi que ce soit. Les esclaves, eux, étaient certainement dans leurs cachots. Narcissa courut plus qu'elle ne marcha vers son fils.

_- Mais où étiez-vous? Drago, le maître te cherche. Va le voir avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose. Ma petite Hermione vient avec moi. Tu dois être déboussolée avec tout cela._

Drago regarda Hermione partir avec sa mère. La lionne eut un dernier regard pour le serpent avec un air de compassion sur le visage. Le jeune Malefoy prit son courage à deux mains et alla en direction du trône. Il s'agenouilla et se releva, montrant un visage impassible au Lord.

_- Drago, Drago, ma petite sauterie ne t'a pas plu apparemment. Je t'ai vu partir avec la Sang-de-bourbe en plein milieu de ma scène favorite._

_- Maître, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas aimé. Mais je me suis dit, dans le cadre de ma mission, qu'il valait mieux que je commence le plus tôt possible. Granger est difficile à approcher, maître. Quand je l'ai vue mal, je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je m'en charge. En la consolant, je me suis rapproché un peu plus d'elle et j'aurai plus vite sa confiance ainsi,_ mentit Drago.

_- Bien, je vois que tu prends ta mission à cœur. Tu as raison, plus vite tu te rapprocheras de Granger, plus vite elle tombera amoureuse de toi et se donnera corps et âme dans sa mission, seulement pour être avec toi,_ ria machiavéliquement Voldemort. _Continue comme ça. Tu peux disposer maintenant._

Drago, après un _« Oui, maître_ », partit en direction de ses appartements pour plonger dans son lit. Mais, arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, il vit celle d'en face s'ouvrir, laissant découvrir une Hermione en peignoir.

_- Eh bien, Granger, tu m'attendais,_ sourit Drago.

_- Arrête tes bêtises. Je… je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il t'avait dit._

_- On ne devrait pas rester dans le couloir. Comme dit ma mère, les murs ont des oreilles. Viens dans ma chambre,_ proposa le Serpentard.

_- Non, on va dans la mienne._

_- Hum, c'est une proposition Granger?_

_- Dans tes rêves Malefoy. Je ne suis pas une de tes chiennes en chaleur, _répondit-elle en entrant dans sa chambre.

Le Serpentard sourit. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas souri autant en une journée. Il devait l'avouer, c'était grâce à la Gryffondor. Il aimait ce côté de sa personnalité. Une fille qui ne lui court pas après et qui sait répondre à ses répliques. Il rentra finalement dans la chambre et vit la lionne assise sur son lit qui attendait. Il s'assit près d'elle et attendit.

_- Malefoy, c'est quand tu veux._

_- Ah oui, j'avais oublié._

_- Je te trouble autant que ça?_

_- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer,_ sourit Malefoy.

_- C'est une déclaration? Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas résister à mon charme légendaire._

_- Euh… Tu t'égares là, Granger. C'est toi qui ne peux pas résister à mon corps d'Apollon._

_- Corps d'Apollon, toi? Laisse-moi rire,_ pouffa la Gryffondor.

_- Tu veux voir?_ dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

_- C'est bon, épargne-moi, je crois qu'on a vu et on verra assez d'horreurs pendant cette guerre. _

_- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates._

_- Au lieu de dire des âneries à longueur de temps, raconte-moi ce que Voldemort t'a dit._

_- Rien. Il m'a seulement demandé pourquoi j'étais parti pendant son passage préféré._

_- C'est tout? Et tu lui as répondu quoi?_

_- Que je voyais que tu étais mal et qu'on est sorti pour que tu prennes l'air. C'est le meilleur moyen pour que tu te sentes mieux ici,_ mentit un peu Drago.

_- Drago Malefoy se préoccupe de mon bien-être maintenant, on aura tout vu._

_- Tu ne me connais pas, Granger._

_- Je l'ai remarqué. Mais il faut dire qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous à Poudlard, je ne pensais pas que tu serais comme ça, du moins avec moi,_ confia Hermione.

_- Poudlard et ici, c'est différent. Je ne souhaite à personne de vivre dans cet endroit. Mais après y avoir vécu pendant dix-sept ans, tu vois des choses qui t'obligent à être une autre personne._

_- C'est vrai que tu es différent de Poudlard._

_- Mais ne te méprends pas, je serai le même qu'avant quand nous y retournerons._

_- Je le sais. Mais tu devras tout de même me surveiller, avec Zabini, à cause de votre mission,_ dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

_- Oui. Tu y penses souvent non?_

_- Comment veux-tu que je n'y pense pas? Je vais devoir trahir mes amis si je ne veux pas que ma mère souffre et, moi non plus._

_- Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Tout à l'heure, je t'ai vu allongée sur le sol en train de te vider de ton sang, mais, l'instant d'après, tu allais mieux. Pourquoi?_

_- Voldemort nous a jeté des sorts à ma mère et moi. Dès que je refuserais d'obéir à un de ses ordres, je souffrirais. Mais, en contrepartie, comme il a tant besoin de moi, je ne pourrais jamais mourir, sauf de sa main ou si lui meurt. Il a pensé à tout. En m'ayant dans son camp, il est certain que jamais il ne pourra mourir. Je vais lui apporter Harry sur un plateau,_ pleura la Gryffondor, la tête entre les mains.

_- Même si ça m'en coûte de le dire, Potter n'est pas si bête et toi non plus. Vous trouverez un moyen pour tout arranger._

_- Si, un jour, quelqu'un m'avait dit que Drago Malefoy dirait ça, je l'aurais envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste._

_- Les temps ont changé Granger. Je suis peut-être un mangemort, mais, si j'ai accepté, c'est pour une raison._

_- Épouser le pékinois?_

_- Non, arrête. C'est ce que je déteste le plus. Depuis que nos pères nous ont fiancés, elle ne cesse de me courir après. C'est horrible, elle n'a aucune cervelle._

_- Ça, je confirme. Tu mérites mieux que cette cruche._

_- Tu veux dire, toi?_

_- Quoi?_ s'horrifia Hermione. _Non, mais, ça ne va pas. Jamais je ne tomberai amoureuse d'une fouine décolorée comme toi._

_- Eh! il va se calmer le rat de bibliothèque. Tu crois vraiment que, moi, je tomberai amoureux de toi. D'un, les Malefoy ne tombent jamais amoureux et de deux, sûrement pas de Sang-de-bourbe comme toi._

_- Dégage de ma chambre, Malefoy. Je pensais que tu étais comme ta mère, contre les idéologies de Voldemort. Mais en réalité, tu es le même que ton père, un mangemort imbu de lui-même qui suit comme un chien un monstre qui prône la race des Sang-purs alors que lui-même est un sang-mêlé. Va-t'en!_ cria la Gryffondor.

Le Serpentard se leva et, avec un dernier regard noir pour son ennemie, claqua la porte. Cette conversation avait été trop belle pour être vraie. En rentrant dans sa chambre, il tapa dans un mur.

_- Saleté de Gryffondor!_ hurla le jeune Malefoy.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait cette mission? D'accord, Granger était assez potable, mais, son caractère, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il aimait bien quand ils jouaient sur les mots tous les deux, mais l'entendre dire qu'elle ne pourrait « _jamais tomber amoureuse d'une fouine décolorée_ » l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle? Il s'en foutait désormais de la mission. Il comptait bien ignorer la Gryffondor le plus longtemps possible. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit d'un rêve mouvementé dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme logeant en face de sa chambre.


	5. Chapitre quatre

**Note de l'auteur : **Salut tout le monde. Comment allez-vous en cet été? Voici le quatrième chapitre. Comme je vais travailler et je pars en vacances après, je ne serai pas très présente, mais je vous promets de revenir avec plusieurs chapitres. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai remarqué que plusieurs me suivait, mais n'avait pourtant pas énormément d'avis, n'hésitez donc pas à me les donner ou même faire des suggestions. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que les gens pensent. En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre. Encore merci à summer-cat75 pour la correction. Finis de bavarder, je vous souhaite à présent une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait cette mission? D'accord, Granger était assez potable, mais son caractère, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il aimait bien quand ils jouaient sur les mots tous les deux, mais l'entendre dire qu'elle ne pourrait « **_**jamais tomber amoureuse d'une fouine décolorée**_** » l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle? Il s'en foutait désormais de la mission. Il comptait bien ignorer la Gryffondor le plus longtemps possible. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit d'un rêve mouvementé dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme logeant en face de sa chambre.**

* * *

**Chapitre quatre**

_- Espèce de sale serpent,_ cria une voix féminine à l'intérieur d'un manoir dépourvu de couleur.

_- Et toi, tu n'es qu'un sale rat de bibliothèque, _lui répondit une voix masculine.

_- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini tous les deux. Vous êtes de vrais gamins. Chacun dans votre chambre et je veux plus vous entendre._

Deux portes claquèrent. Deux semaines venaient de s'écouler depuis la dispute de Drago et d'Hermione. Depuis, ils ne faisaient que s'insulter, ce qui prenait la tête à Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de Drago. Ce dernier fulminait dans sa chambre. Il n'en pouvait plus d'elle. Il n'arrivait plus à la supporter. Plusieurs fois, il s'était dit qu'il fallait qu'il se calme, mais chaque qu'il la voyait, il se souvenait des paroles qu'elle lui avait balancées à la figure après la soirée de Voldemort. Rien ne s'était arrangé, au contraire, tout était pire. Il se jeta sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Il donnerait tout pour être loin d'ici. Plus le temps passait et plus les mangemorts devenaient nombreux. Voldemort commençait à rassembler ses troupes. L'issue de la guerre se décidera à la fin de l'année scolaire. Drago plaquât l'oreiller sur sa tête et se mit à crier de rage. Un elfe apparut dans sa chambre et s'inclina si bien que son nez toucha le sol.

_- Maître Drago, le maître vous attend dans la salle du trône. Il a dit que c'était urgent._

Il disparut sans plus de cérémonie tandis que le Serpentard soupirait. Le Lord voulait sûrement un compte rendu de sa mission. Il sentait que ça allait mal se passer. Il se dépêcha de se lever et courut presque jusqu'à la salle du trône. Il valait mieux ne pas arriver en retard pour éviter les dégâts. Devant la porte, il prit une grande inspiration et entra. Il s'avança jusqu'au trône et s'agenouilla devant son maître. Il se releva et attendit que le Lord parle, ce qui ne tarda guère.

_- Drago, j'entends souvent des cris depuis quelque temps. Pourrai-je avoir une explication?_

_- Veuillez m'excuser, maître. Ça ne se passe pas très bien avec Granger en ce moment._

_- Et, pourquoi donc?_ Siffla Voldemort.

_- Eh bien, disons qu'on est ennemi depuis six ans déjà, c'est donc assez compliqué de l'approcher. Elle a une forte tendance à me taper sur les nerfs._

_- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je veux qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi avant Noël. Elle a beau être intelligente, elle n'en reste pas moins niaise pour ce qui est de l'amour. Cette faiblesse, m'a coûté gros. Je veux le tourner à mon avantage. Il faut qu'elle n'ait d'yeux que pour toi. Ainsi, elle sera partagée entre son amitié avec son ami Potter et son amour pour toi,_ dit le mage noir. _Amitié, amour, quelles foutaises! C'est bon pour les faibles,_ murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Drago.

_- Je ferai de mon mieux, maître._

_- En attendant, j'ai une autre mission à te confier. Je voudrais que tu ailles chez Granger ce soir et que tu cherches des informations sur Potter. Tout ce qui pourrait m'être utile._

- _Savent-ils que Granger a disparu?_

_- Je pense que oui, ce qui veut dire qu'ils seront peut-être là. Fais attention, ne te fais pas prendre. Sinon tu sais ce qui se passera?_

_- Oui, maître,_ répondit Drago en baissant la tête.

_- Pars maintenant._

_- Maître,_ dit-il en s'inclinant.

Drago partit en hâte et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Seulement, en chemin, il croisa une certaine Gryffondor. Elle lui lança un regard noir tandis que le Serpentard vit rouge. Il la plaqua contre un mur y collant ses épaules férocement. La lionne le regarda, apeurée, alors que le jeune Malefoy, lui, eut un sourire machiavélique.

_- Écoute, Granger, arrête avec tes regards noirs, ils ne me font ni chaud ni froid. De plus, je crois que tu es en position de faiblesse. Tiens-toi à carreau, tu ne sais pas ce qui pourrait t'arriver._

_- Ça veut dire quoi ça, Malefoy?_

_- Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir… Je pourrais bien t'embrasser si j'en ai envie, _dit Drago avec un clin d'œil.

_- Tu n'oserais quand même pas embrasser une Sang-de-bourbe? Que dirait ton cher papa?_

_- Mais il ne le saura pas._

_- Non, Malefoy, tu… tu ne le feras pas,_ balbutia Hermione en voyant son ennemi se rapprocher doucement de son visage.

Drago se rapprocha dangereusement. Avoir la Gryffondor aussi mal à l'aise face à lui le réjouissait. Elle réagissait à son charme. Il fallait que sa mission reprenne et là, c'était l'occasion. Il regarda la lionne dans les yeux. Son regard reflétait l'incompréhension et la peur, mais aussi la curiosité. Il vit ses yeux descendre sur ses lèvres et inconsciemment, elle s'humecta les siennes. Drago aussi regarda les lèvres de la belle aux cheveux fous. Elles étaient d'un rose magnifique, pulpeuses à souhait. Il est vrai que c'était la première fois qu'il regardait ainsi ses lèvres, mais elles lui donnaient une furieuse envie de les posséder. Il reprit un instant ses esprits. Il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser. Pas maintenant. Il la vit fermer les yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Une idée lui vint en tête. Il pencha le visage et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la Gryffondor. Il huma d'abord l'odeur de vanille qui se dégageait de ses cheveux, puis déposa de longs baisers, d'abord sur son épaule, en remontant vers son cou, pour finir par suçoter le lobe de son oreille. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la belle. Drago eut un sourire. D'une voix qui se voulait la plus sensuelle possible, mais avec une pointe de sarcasme, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

_- Je le savais, Granger. Tu ne peux pas me résister. Tu as du mal à te l'avouer, mais je t'attire. Ton gémissement parle pour toi._

La rouge et or ouvrit grand les yeux. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Drago partit. Il savait qu'elle allait se mettre en colère dans cinq secondes. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un :

_- Drago Malefoy, tu vas me le payer!_ cria la Gryffondor dans le couloir.

Tel un enfant ayant fait une bêtise, il se mit à courir jusqu'à sa chambre. Avant de refermer la porte, il vit Hermione Granger, rouge de colère ou de honte, il ne savait pas, se diriger vers lui. Il referma la porte à toute vitesse avant que la lionne y frappe comme une démente, le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux possible. Le Serpentard eut un fou rire incontrôlable. Après s'être calmé, il alla sous la douche. Il fallait qu'il se prépare, ce soir, il devait aller chez Granger. Sous l'eau chaude, il repensa à la scène précédente. Même s'il avait dit à son ennemie qu'il savait qu'il l'attirait, il sentait que, de son côté, c'était pareil. Granger arrivait inexplicablement à le charmer et ça le troublait. Il n'avait jamais eu une envie pareille d'embrasser quelqu'un. Mais le fait que ce soit la personne qu'il détestait le plus ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il devait néanmoins avouer que la Gryffondor n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Quand il sortit de la douche, un elfe apparut alors qu'il était juste en serviette.

_- Oups, pardon maître. Senny ne voulait pas déranger le maître. Senny va se punir,_ dit le jeune elfe en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il se cogna la tête contre le mur et Drago leva les yeux au ciel. C'était une connerie cette histoire de se punir soi-même. Il tira l'elfe par le sac à patates qui lui servait d'habit et lui demanda pourquoi il était là. L'elfe, tremblant encore, lui répondit :

_- Votre mère vous attend pour le diner._

_- Bien, dis-lui que j'arrive._

_- Oui, maître._

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en avoir marre des « Oui, maître » aujourd'hui. Il avait l'impression de n'entendre que ça. Il finit de se préparer et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Son père était parti en mission, il n'y avait donc que sa mère, Granger et lui. Quand il arriva, il eut droit à un sourire tendre de Narcissa et un regard noir d'Hermione. Il fit un clin d'œil à cette dernière et la vit aussitôt se balancer sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Il eut un grand sourire à son tour. Il s'installa et entama son repas. Tout était silencieux jusqu'à ce que Narcissa lance la conversation :

_- Les enfants, est-ce que ça vous dirait que, ce soir, on s'installe tous les trois dans le salon pour boire un thé et, pourquoi pas, pour apprendre à se connaître encore plus?_

_- Je serai présente, madame Malefoy,_ répondit Hermione.

_- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Narcissa, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et toi, Drago?_ demanda sa mère en se tournant vers lui.

_- Je suis désolé, mère. Je ne peux pas ce soir. J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu._

_- Tu dois aller voir ton bouledogue?_ railla la Gryffondor.

_- Si tu veux tout savoir, Granger, je dois aller chez toi._

_- Quoi? Mais pourquoi tu dois aller chez moi?_

_- J'ai une mission pour le Lord à faire._

_- Mais… mais…,_ bégaya la lionne.

_- Il n'y a pas de, mais, Granger, j'y suis obligé. Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que ça, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Fin de la discussion. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je dois y aller. Mère, Granger,_ finit-il en les saluant et en se levant de table.

Tandis qu'il prenait la direction de sa chambre afin de prendre le reste de ses affaires, il entendit des pas courir dans sa direction. Il se retourna et vit Granger filer vers lui à toute allure. Elle s'arrêta essoufflée devant lui. Elle posa ses mains sur ses cuisses pour reprendre sa respiration.

_- Eh bien, Granger, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas me résister, mais au point de courir comme ça vers moi… Je ne pensais pas que je te manquais déjà._

_- Oh ça va, Malefoy. Je venais juste parce que…,_ commença-t-elle, se triturant les doigts.

_- Granger, accouche! Je dois y aller._

_- J'ai un service à te demander, _lâcha-t-elle.

_- La grande Hermione Granger me demande un service. Je crois que Merlin va tomber du ciel._

_- Mais n'importe quoi. Alors oui ou non?_

_- Je ne sais pas. J'ai quoi en échange?_ demanda Drago avec un sourire typiquement Malefoyen.

_- Mais rien du tout,_ s'outragea Hermione.

_- Alors non,_ déclara le Serpentard, en reprenant sa route vers sa chambre.

_- D'accord, c'est bon,_ répondit la Gryffondor. _Malefoy! _hurla-t-elle voyant qu'il ne venait toujours pas. _Allez, Malefoy, je ferai tout ce que tu veux!_ dit-elle avant de se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'elle avait faite.

Drago se retourna tout de suite à cette phrase, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Plein d'idées lui passèrent par la tête. Il pouvait très bien soumettre la lionne à son plaisir, mais repoussa très vite cette suggestion : Hermione devait réellement tomber amoureuse de lui et non pas être forcée. Il s'approcha néanmoins dangereusement de la rouge et or. Celle-ci recula un peu, mais vit que si elle continuait, elle finirait en roulade en bas des marches. Le jeune Malefoy continuait de se rapprocher sensuellement, ce qui fit qu'elle déglutit difficilement. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il baissa son visage vers le sien, faisant une tête de plus qu'elle. Elle le regardait de ses beaux yeux chocolat aux reflets d'or. Drago secoua la tête intérieurement. Il ne fallait pas trop qu'il s'attarde. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches fines de la jeune femme pour la coller à lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le corps de son ennemie épouse aussi bien le sien. Un frisson les parcourut tous les deux. La Gryffondor se raidit dans ses bras, quand sa tête vint vers son cou, soufflant un air chaud, lui donnant la chair de poule. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il huma son odeur de vanille, mais, cette fois-ci, ne l'embrassa pas. Il se plaça directement vers son oreille et lui chuchota :

_- Hum, tout ce que je veux, Granger? C'est ce que tu as dit?_

_- Pas… pas tout non plus,_ balbutia-t-elle, sentant le souffle du Serpentard jouer avec sa peau.

_- Quel est ce service alors?_ demanda Drago, continuant sa douce torture.

_- J'aimerais que… que tu me ramènes quelques objets personnels._

_- Quels sont ses objets?_

_- Dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, je voudrais… que tu récupères un médaillon. Et sur mon bureau, un cadre photo._

_- Est-ce… que… c'est… tout? _demanda Drago, lui déposant un baiser entre chaque mot.

_- Ou… Oui,_ répondit Hermione de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

_- Bien. Alors, embrasse-moi maintenant,_ lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille

_- Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Malefoy?_ dit-elle en se reculant.

_- Tu as dit que tu ferais tout ce que je voudrais. Je veux que tu m'embrasses là maintenant,_ la retenant encore plus par les hanches.

_- Tu insinues que je ne peux te résister, mais celui qui demande à m'embrasser, c'est toi. Je me demande lequel de nous deux ne peut pas résister à l'autre,_ sourit narquoisement la Gryffondor.

_- Écoute, Granger, malgré que je ne puisse pas te supporter, j'avoue que tu me plais. Et je suis un peu en manque aussi._

_- Va passer tes pulsions sexuelles ailleurs que sur moi._

_- Oh non. Je te veux Granger et je t'aurai. Maintenant, si tu veux que je te rende ce service, embrasse-moi._

_- Jamais,_ cria-t-elle.

_- Très bien. Bonne nuit, Granger,_ déclara-t-il en la lâchant.

Il se retourna et prit la direction de sa chambre à pas lents. Il savait que la lionne était en pleine réflexion et qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre. Il ferma les yeux et continua sa marche en souriant. Des pas se firent entendre et des lèvres se posèrent avec force sur les siennes. Il ouvrit les yeux. En face de lui se trouvait bel et bien la Gryffondor. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il en profita pour fermer les siens. Une fois de plus, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la colla à lui, transformant l'embrassade en baiser sensuelle. Leurs lèvres bougeaient en rythme oubliant tout ce qu'ils étaient, tout ce qui les entourait. Ils étaient seuls. Drago passa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Hermione et cette dernière lui céda le passage. Leurs langues commencèrent un ballet. Tous deux savourèrent l'instant. Le Serpentard n'en revenait pas de la tournure qu'avait prise ce baiser. Il aimait la douceur de ses lèvres, la sensualité du baiser. Jamais il n'avait connu ça avec une autre fille et Merlin sait combien il en avait connu. C'était différent, il se sentait vivant, mais à y penser un peu plus, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait ressentir ça. Non, il ne fallait pas. Il devait faire cette mission, mais pas l'apprécier. Il retira ses mains et se détacha rapidement de la Gryffondor.

_- Je te ramènerai ce que tu as demandé,_ dit Drago avant de partir, laissant une Hermione complètement perdue.


	6. Chapitre cinq

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour, comment allez-vous? Votre mois d'août se passe bien? J'ai la force de croire que beaucoup d'entre vous sont partis en vacances, car je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews sur le dernier chapitre. Dans celui-ci, Hermione n'y sera pas réellement, mais j'en ai besoin pour la suite de l'histoire. Je vous laisse découvrir en espérant qu'il vous plaira. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Je compte sur vous. Encore merci à summer-cat75 pour la correction des chapitres. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**- Je te ramènerai ce que tu as demandé,**_** dit Drago avant de partir, laissant une Hermione complètement perdue.**

* * *

**Chapitre cinq**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Il regarda autour de lui. Drago Malefoy, Serpentard de renom, serviteur du plus grand mage noir que le monde sorcier ait pu connaître, se trouvait dans la chambre d'Hermione Granger, née-moldue de son état, mais sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération, dévouée pour la cause du bien avec son meilleur ami, Harry Potter. Depuis plus de trois ans, sa vie était devenue un enfer à cause du retour de Voldemort. Ce dernier avait capturé depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant la Gryffondor et la forçait à être à son service. Il a confié, par ailleurs, au Serpentard, la mission de la séduire. Chose bien difficile quand on est ennemi depuis six ans avec la personne qui doit tomber amoureuse de vous.

Seulement, ce soir, tout avait changé. Il l'avait embrassée. Il avait embrassé Hermione Granger et le pire, c'est qu'il avait aimé ça. Il l'avait laissée pantelante dans le couloir et était parti en hâte vers sa chambre. Il s'était laissé glisser contre la porte et avait passé une main sur ses lèvres. Merlin qu'elle embrassait bien. Bien plus qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer. Il se surprit à en vouloir plus. Il voulait plus qu'un simple baiser. En réalité, il voulait surtout qu'elle l'embrasse d'elle-même sans qui y ait un quelconque chantage en dessous. Oui, il voulait qu'Hermione l'embrasse parce qu'elle en avait envie. Le problème, sa mission. Ce n'est pas lui qui doit tomber amoureux d'elle, mais l'inverse. Il secoua la tête, mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? Jamais il ne tomberait amoureux de Granger, c'était son ennemie. Donc ennemie veut dire impossible. Malheureusement, en y réfléchissant bien, la Granger était attirante et à cause de sa mission, il savait qu'il devrait faire plus que l'embrasser et c'est bien ce qui lui faisait peur.

Après s'être sauvé, il avait préparé ses affaires et avait soufflé quelques minutes sur son lit. Il avait ensuite quitté sa chambre et s'était dirigé vers le salon pour profiter un peu de sa mère avant de partir, au cas où il échouerait. Seulement, il n'y avait pas que sa mère, Hermione aussi était présente. Il se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise. Il prévint Narcissa Malefoy de son départ, puis eut un dernier regard pour la Gryffondor qui avait baissé la tête et avait le rouge aux joues. Il partit sans plus de cérémonie. Il transplana dans un buisson près de la maison des Granger. Le jardin était entièrement en friche, ce qui prouvait que ça faisait déjà un bon moment que l'habitation n'avait pas comporté d'occupant. Il patienta plusieurs minutes observant les alentours et guettant les mouvements pour ne pas être repéré une fois qu'il rentrerait à l'intérieur. C'est après une heure qu'il prit la décision d'entrer. Il atterrit en premier lieu dans un petit salon tout à fait charmant et dix fois plus accueillant que son manoir. Il avait monté les escaliers et s'était retrouvé devant une porte avec le prénom d'Hermione écrit en lettres de bois.

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé dans la chambre de la belle Gryffondor. Drago prit une grande inspiration et regarda une fois de plus la pièce dans laquelle sa très chère ennemie avait passé certainement son enfance et quelques moments de son adolescence. Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir du rouge partout dans cette chambre, il découvrit en réalité des murs aux couleurs chaudes où se mélangeaient le chocolat, le beige, le blanc et l'or. Une ambiance assez confortable qui change du noir et vert habituel qu'il peut y avoir au manoir. Malgré la personne qu'y a vécu, il se surprit à aimer cet endroit, il s'y sentait bien, reposait. Les couleurs lui rappelaient les cheveux fous de la Gryffondor ainsi que ses yeux aux reflets dorés.

La pièce se composait d'un lit, de deux tables de chevet reposant de chaque côté, d'une armoire, d'un bureau, d'une coiffeuse, d'une bibliothèque, ce qui n'étonna guère le jeune Malefoy, mais aussi d'un appareil qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il s'y approcha, méfiant, appuya sur un bouton au hasard et entendit une musique douce s'élever dans la chambre. Il sursauta et pointa sa baguette vers l'objet. Une voix de femme s'éleva. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Il prit une pochette qui était posée sur l'appareil du bout des doigts, comme si celle-ci allait le brûler. Il comprit que la personne qui chantait était Mariah Carey et la chanson, _Without you, _grâce aux mots écrits sur le papier cartonné. Il se laissa emporter jusqu'à la fin de la musique par les paroles en s'imaginant Granger allongée dans son lit, les yeux fermés, pensant à tout, sauf au mal qui se répandait dans le monde. Il s'assit sur la couverture en satin et la caressa du bout des doigts. La musique s'arrêta d'elle-même. Il mit plusieurs minutes à se remettre l'esprit en place et commença à chercher les informations que son maître lui avait demandées.

Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Fouiller dans la chambre de la Gryffondor le dérangeait. Après tout, il n'aurait pas aimé qu'on fouille dans ses affaires sans sa permission. Mais Granger savait qu'il avait pour mission de rechercher dans ses affaires. Elle ne l'avait pas empêché, car elle savait qu'elle souffrirait pour avoir contredit aux ordres. Au contraire, elle lui avait même demandé de lui rapporter deux objets personnels : un médaillon et un cadre photo. Elle lui avait dit où ils se trouvaient, c'est donc dans les tables de chevet qu'il débuta. La première ne contenait pas grand-chose hormis des magazines sorciers et moldus. La deuxième, par contre, se révéla plus fructueuse. Dedans se trouvaient de petits objets, parmi eux, il trouva le médaillon. Il formait un cœur doré avec un _H_ inscrit sur le dessus qui pouvait s'ouvrir. À l'intérieur, il trouva deux photos, l'une moldue, l'autre sorcière. Sur celle qui ne bougeait pas, il reconnut l'homme qui avait trouvé la mort devant ses yeux et la femme torturée. Les parents d'Hermione sans aucun doute. Mais sur la deuxième photo, la sorcière, il se surprit à découvrir une femme tout à fait étrangère à son regard. Elle devait avoir à peu près son âge. Ses longs cheveux ondulés délicatement sur ses épaules. Elle lui souriait et il put voir de la malice aux fonds de ses yeux. Il crut reconnaître un bref instant son ennemie, mais la jeune femme de la photo possédait un grain de beauté sous l'œil droit, grain de beauté que ne possédait pas la Gryffondor. Il se promit mentalement de poser la question à Granger sur la personne que contenait cette photo. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant de plus, enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait quand il prit dans ses mains une perle et la fit tomber par accident dans le tiroir. Aucun son n'en sortit comme il avait pu s'y attendre. Il tapota le fond, mais ne découvrit rien de plus, alors il décida de regarder sous le tiroir et vit un bout de ficelle en sortir. Il posa la main sur le fond et il le fit coulisser. Un journal en tomba. Son journal intime. Il regarda un instant la couverture en cuir où le prénom d'Hermione était posé en lettre d'or. Il feuilleta les pages et découvrit à l'intérieur le récit de la jeune Gryffondor. Les noms s'étalaient sur les pages noirs d'écriture et, parmi eux, il vit le sien, quasiment à la fin du cahier, rédigé quelques jours après la mort du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore :

_« Drago Lucius Malefoy, il y a quelques jours encore, ce nom m'aurait donné la nausée. Serpentard imbu de lui-même, qui m'a pendant six ans insultée et qui est donc mon ennemi depuis le début. Je l'ai jugé trop vite comme la plupart des Serpentard, je suppose. Après tout, ils n'inspirent que le mal de par leur maison. Harry m'a raconté qu'il avait reçu la marque et donc, en pensant faire un mangemort de moins, qu'il avait essayé de le tuer en lui lançant un Sectumsempra. Il commençait à perdre connaissance quand le professeur Rogue est arrivé. Harry m'a confié que s'il n'était pas intervenu, Drago Malefoy ne serait peut-être plus. Malgré tout, je sais qu'Harry n'est pas un meurtrier, la haine a dû l'aveugler. Il s'en serait voulu. »_

Le jeune Malefoy arrêta sa lecture. Repenser à ce jour lui donna des frissons. Et pour qui Granger se prenait-elle à défendre Potter alors qu'il avait failli y rester? Oui, heureusement que son parrain était arrivé assez rapidement. Mais après tout, peut-être que ça aurait été mieux qu'il y reste après tout. Il ne subirait pas les allers et venues des mangemorts, ni les missions de ce foutu mage noir, et encore moins la Gryffondor sous son toit. Mais il se dit finalement que laisser sa mère seule n'aurait pas été une solution. Elle aurait souffert énormément et aurait subi les conséquences de son échec et de sa disparition encore plus qu'il y a quelques mois quand il était revenu sans avoir réussi à tuer Dumbledore.

Il prit conscience que ça faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'il était ici et que ça devenait risqué. Il rapetissa le journal et le faufila à l'intérieur de sa cape tout comme le médaillon. Il entreprit de visiter l'armoire, il vit s'empiler des vêtements et surprit même des habits sexy, qu'il aurait bien voulu voir sur son ennemie. Un bruit de verre cassé le fit se retourner. Il pointa une fois de plus sa baguette. Il vit le chat d'Hermione sur la coiffeuse, Pattenrond, il lui semblait. Un gros chat roux au nez tellement écrasé, qu'il se demandait comment il respirait. Le matou feula en sa direction. Le Serpentard le chassa d'un coup de main et le félin partit en bas. Drago poussa un soupir. Ce chat lui avait fait peur. Il reprit son inspection de l'armoire et chercha un double fond comme dans la table de chevet, mais n'y trouva rien. Il faufila ses mains entre les vêtements afin de trouvait un objet quelconque dissimulé. C'est à cet instant que ses doigts tapèrent dans des piles de lettres au fond de la plus haute étagère dissimulé derrière d'énormes pulls. Elles venaient toutes d'Harry Potter, destiné à Hermione Granger. Le Serpentard se dit que finalement il ne rentrerait pas bredouille, en espérant qu'il n'y ait rien de trop important qui pourrait être divulgué au mage noir. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps de vérifier, il avait déjà perdu trop de temps.

Il continua sur la bibliothèque où un tas de livres se trouvait, aussi bien moldus que sorciers. Il lut rapidement les titres, ne trouvant rien de particulièrement intéressant quand il tomba sur un ouvrage à la tranche couleur rouge sang ne comportant aucun titre ni nom d'auteur. Quand il le prit et l'ouvrit, il découvrit à l'intérieur, non pas des mots, mais des photos moldues. Étonnamment, il ne vit pas de photo d'Hermione à la naissance, mais seulement à partir d'environ deux ans. Plus il tournait les pages, plus il découvrit son ennemie grandir devant ses yeux. Elle passait de petite fille souriante à une jeune femme. Il tomba sur une photo où la Gryffondor était assise devant une fenêtre, elle regardait au-dehors dans une jolie robe blanche. Son visage semblait pensif, mais avec plus d'attention, Drago découvrit de la tristesse emplir son si beau visage. Une note était inscrite en dessous :

_« 6 juillet 1996, j'ai su, mais maintenant j'ai tout perdu »_

Drago ne comprenait plus rien, cette date correspondait à seulement deux jours avant sa capture. Ce qu'elle avait perdu, il pensait avoir deviné. Certainement ses parents, en les envoyant en Australie et en effaçant leur mémoire. Mais que pouvait-elle avoir appris? Il sortit le journal intime de la lionne et chercha la date, mais ça s'arrêtait au 2 juillet, au passage où elle parlait de lui. Il arracha la page où se trouvait la photo et la glissa dans le livre. Décidément, la Gryffondor lui cachait beaucoup de choses. Il remit le tout sous sa cape et continua ses recherches. La coiffeuse n'amena rien de nouveau hormis que la jeune femme possédait beaucoup de produits de beauté pour une fille qui ne prenait pas soin d'elle à l'école.

Il avança alors vers le bureau. Sur le dessus se trouvaient plein de papiers éparpillés. Parmi eux, une lettre de Poudlard, l'invitant à assister à sa septième année avec un badge de préfète-en-chef. Ayant reçu la sienne il y a seulement une semaine, il se rendit compte d'une chose. Quelqu'un venait ici régulièrement. La peur le saisit. Il n'était pas seul. Il vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas aperçu au début, trop perdu dans ses pensées, on l'observait. Il fourra précipitamment la lettre de Granger dans sa capte et se retourna rapidement. Il chercha une personne inconnue dans toute la pièce. Un rire s'éleva de la porte. Pourtant il n'y avait personne. Drago recula et buta contre le bureau. Il passa sa main sur son visage et soupira intérieurement quand il vit qu'il portait toujours son masque de mangemort. Au moins, il avait eu la sagesse de ne pas l'enlever. Le rire s'arrêta brusquement. Un bruit de tissu qu'on froisse fit apparaître devant lui un Harry Potter au sourire machiavélique.

_- Que fais-tu ici, Mangemort?_

N'osant pas ouvrir la bouche de peur que le Gryffondor reconnaisse sa voix, il ne dit rien. Le survivant commença à perdre patience et lui cria de répondre, mais Drago continua à se faire muet.

_- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. Expellarmus!_

Ayant suivi des cours avec son parrain, Severus Rogue, sur les sorts informulés, il réussit à sortir un Protégeo de sa baguette sans ouvrir la bouche. Il comprit néanmoins que celui-qui-a-survécu n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer. Un combat commença entre les deux élèves. Lançant des sors d'attaque pour l'un et se protégeant silencieusement pour l'autre. Les affaires d'Hermione commencèrent à voler en éclat sous les sors de son meilleur ami. Harry lança un Sectumsempra comme il y a quelques mois, mais cette fois-ci Drago réagit à temps à l'éviter. Le sors frappa un cadre photo sur le bureau. Avant qu'il vole en éclat, il put voir Granger, Potter et Ron souriant au photographe. Tant pis, il ne pourra pas le ramener à la Gryffondor et d'un côté, tant mieux pour lui, il n'aura pas l'impression d'avoir les bouffons d'or sous son toit, déjà qu'il avait la fille, les deux garçons aurait été de trop même en photo.

Durant son temps de réflexion, le Serpentard ne vit pas le sort de désarmement se diriger vers lui. Sa baguette voltigea vers les mains de son ennemi. Drago réagit assez rapidement et prit une lampe sur le bureau pour la lancer sur le survivant. Ce dernier, ne s'y attendant pas, se la prit en plein visage, faisant saigner son nez. Sous le choc, il laissa tomber sa baguette. Le jeune Malefoy y voyant une opportunité, lui sauta dessus et lui donna quelques coups. Un d'eux s'abattit sur la mâchoire de son ennemi, faisant craquer les os de chacun. Il secoua sa main. Il avait son doute les doigts cassés. Il se releva, voyant le jeune Potter déboussolé. Il récupéra sa baguette à terre et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il atteignait l'encadrement, il sentit comme un coup de fouet lui lacérer le dos. Il s'agenouilla, la douleur l'affaiblissant. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui.

_- Tu vois, Mangemort, il y a une chose que ton cher maître a oublié de t'apprendre : ne jamais tourner le dos à son ennemi. C'est très mauvais. Maintenant, tu vas me dire qui tu es et pourquoi tu es ici? _cria le Gryffondor.

Le Serpentard continua de se taire. La douleur s'amplifiait dans son dos. Il avait l'impression que plusieurs lanières de cuir continuaient de s'abattre sur lui. Il tomba au sol quand le jeune Potter lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes. Elle craqua à l'intérieur de lui. Il poussa un cri de douleur. Ce n'était pas pire que ce que lui faisait son père chaque fois qu'il faisait une bêtise, mais il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer son ennemi et encore moins Potter. Celui-ci continuait de le frapper et, plus il le faisait, plus il se rapprochait. Drago, avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, attrapa la jambe de celui-qui-a-survécu et le fit basculer. Il se cogna contre le bord du lit et s'assomma en même temps. Le jeune Malefoy se releva tant bien que mal et transplana devant le portail du manoir Malefoy, le même qui avait été réquisitionné par Voldemort il y a plusieurs mois de cela. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher. Quand il franchit la porte, il cria avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

_- Senny! Senny!_

L'elfe apparut devant ses yeux et se baissa jusqu'à ce que son nez touche terre. Voyant son maître ne rien lui dire, il leva la tête et regarda le jeune Malefoy. Seulement, il était déjà écroulé au sol et respirait difficilement. Drago avait les yeux qui se fermaient dangereusement, d'ici quelques secondes il allait perdre connaissance. Il vit une personne aux cheveux fous s'approcher de lui et crier :

_- Malefoy!_


	7. Chapitre six

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour tout le monde, votre rentrée s'est-elle bien passée pour ceux/celles qui retournent à l'école? Voici le sixième chapitre de _Séduis-la Drago! _Est-ce que l'histoire continue de vous plaire? Si non, dites-moi pourquoi. Continuez à me donner vos avis, ça ne me fera que plus avancer. Dernier chapitre avant qu'on rentre dans le vif du sujet, c'est-à-dire la rentrée de Drago et d'Hermione, car rappelez-vous : Celle-ci devra trahir son meilleur ami si elle ne veut pas voir sa mère disparaître. Lord Voldemort a également confié à Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy la mission de la surveiller et de lui transmettre les missions à exécuter au sein de Poudlard. Le jeune Malefoy a aussi pour mission de la séduire afin qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui et qu'elle se tourne complètement vers le camp du mal pour lui. Voilà pour le petit récapitulatif. J'attends vos avis avec impatience en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci encore à summer-cat75. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**L'elfe apparut devant ses yeux et se baissa jusqu'à ce que son nez touche terre. Voyant son maître ne rien lui dire, il leva la tête et regarda le jeune Malefoy. Seulement, il était déjà écroulé au sol et respirait difficilement. Drago avait les yeux qui se fermaient dangereusement, d'ici quelques secondes, il allait perdre connaissance. Il vit une personne aux cheveux fous s'approcher de lui et crier :**

— _**Malefoy!**_

* * *

**Chapitre six**

Tout était à la fois blanc et noir. Il était coincé entre deux mondes. Parfois, il partait vers la lumière alors que, d'autres fois, on le retenait dans l'ombre. Il lui arrivait aussi de revenir à lui, dans le monde des vivants. Il entendait des conversations :

— _Vous pensez qu'il va s'en sortir, madame Malefoy,_ demanda une douce voix.

— _Je n'en sais rien. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Je l'espère en tout cas,_ répondit une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de sa mère.

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il se trouvait dans le flou, dans cette confusion grise. Plusieurs fois, il avait entendu des voix. En réalité, il n'y en avait que deux. Deux femmes. Il savait que l'une d'elles était sa mère, mais il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître la deuxième. Et pourtant, elle venait souvent dans sa chambre :

— _Malefoy, il faut que tu te réveilles. Ta mère se fait beaucoup de soucis. Depuis que tu es dans ce lit, elle n'est plus la même. Elle a perdu le sourire et ton père ne fait rien pour arranger les choses. Ce que je vais dire est étrange, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Avec ta mère, vous étiez les seuls à me faire oublier que je suis sous les ordres de Voldemort. Nos disputes me manquent. Il faut que tu nous reviennes,_ supplia la voix.

Il était cependant sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il s'était réveillé à cause d'une dispute entre deux femmes. La voix qui lui était inconnue en faisait partie. L'autre était une fille avec qui il avait passé son enfance. Malgré qu'il ait la tête embrouillée, il comprit qu'elles parlaient de lui :

— _Que fais-tu là, sang-de-bourbe?_

— _J'habite ici, je te rappelle, le pékinois._

— _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Et puis, tu n'as rien à faire près de mon Dragonichou. C'est à moi d'être là, pas à toi. C'est moi qu'il va épouser,_ répondit méchamment son amie d'enfance.

— _Et alors? Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que madame Malefoy m'a demandé de lui faire ses soins. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas te le prendre, ton Dragonichou, comme tu dis si bien._

— _Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, je te rappelle que mon rang est supérieur au tien,_ cria la voix la plus aiguë.

— _Mais ferme là un peu, Parkinson. Je suis dans au manoir Malefoy, sous la direction du Maître. Tu as beau prétendre avoir un rang plus haut que le mien, il n'en reste pas moins que je suis plus intelligente, et donc, que le mage noir me fasse confiance. Le Maître t'a-t-il au moins accordé de l'attention?_

— _Non, mais…_

— _Il n'y a pas de mais. La confiance qu'il porte en moi et la mission qu'il m'a confiée prouvent que je suis plus importante que toi,_ dit l'inconnue.

— _Je t'ai à l'œil, Granger. Je peux te jurer que si tu t'approches de mon dragon d'amour, tu vas le payer,_ menaça Pansy.

— _Arrête, tout le monde ne peut pas être attiré par Drago Malefoy._

— _Bien sûr que si. C'est justement Drago Malefoy, le plus beau parti de Poudlard et il est à moi._

— _Ah, ah, la blague. D'une, le pékinois, il faut que tu apprennes à ne pas t'arrêter au physique. De deux, Malefoy ne t'appartient pas, il va t'épouser par obligation et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ira voir ailleurs tout au long de votre mariage,_ acheva Hermione.

Drago avait juste eu le temps d'entendre la porte claquer, qu'il avait aussitôt replongé dans la confusion. Son cerveau tournait au quart de tour malgré son esprit embrumé. L'inconnue était Hermione Granger. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir reconnue aussitôt? Apparemment, elle venait souvent, car c'est elle qui lui faisait ses soins. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit, le pensait-elle vraiment? Avait-elle besoin de lui? Mais pourquoi a-t-elle dit que tout le monde n'était pas attiré par lui? Était-ce son cas? Pourtant, il pensait qu'elle avait apprécié le baiser qu'il lui avait donné avant de partir en mission. Il avait vu de la confusion dans son regard. Toutes ces pensées lui firent perdre la tête tandis que le néant s'emparait de lui. Il avait l'impression de tomber dans un trou sans fond. Il avait réussi à remonter à la surface quand il avait senti des lèvres douces se poser sur son front et une odeur de vanille se répandre dans son nez. Mais à la fin de cette douceur sans merci, il avait complètement replongé. Il n'y avait plus de lumière, seulement du noir.

— _Eh mec, tu te réveilles? Oh la belle au bois dormant, tu as assez dormi, je crois!_ cria une voix masculine dans son sommeil. _Tu l'auras voulu. Aguamentis._

Drago se reçut une averse d'eau, ce qui le sortit littéralement de son trop-plein de sommeil. Sous le choc, il se releva un peu trop brutalement et s'emmêla dans les draps, il tomba à la renverse dans son lit. Il entendit un rire résonner dans la pièce. Une tête passa par-dessus le matelas pour le découvrir complètement affalé. Les rires du métis s'amplifièrent.

— _Je te jure, cours Zabini, car je ne donne pas cher de ta peau!_

Les deux Serpentard se coururent après dans toute la chambre, mais Drago, étant affaibli par son long repos, s'arrêta bien vite à bout de souffle.

— _Alors? Je croyais que tu ne donnais pas cher de ma peau? Elle est toujours sur moi,_ rit une fois de plus Blaise.

— _Ta gueule, Zabini_.

— _Ouh, que de la vulgarité dans la bouche du célèbre Drago Malefoy! Bon aller, relève-toi, il faut qu'on aille voir le Maître._

— _Pourquoi?_

— _Parce que demain commence la mission de surveillance de notre très chère ennemie, Miss Granger._

— _Demain? Attends, on est quel jour? _demanda avec précipitation le blond.

— _On est le 31 août. Et oui, mon pote, tu as dormi tout ce temps._

— _Quoi? Mais ce n'est pas possible._

— _Et si. Quand tu es revenu de je ne sais où, tu étais sacrément amoché. Tu avais le dos complètement en sang, on aurait cru qu'on t'avait fouetté. Tu avais quelques côtes cassées aussi. D'ailleurs, je compte bien avoir quelques explications, _quémanda le jeune Zabini.

Drago lui raconta sa mission dans la chambre de Granger, ce qu'il devait y trouver et l'attaque d'Harry Potter, de la souffrance qu'il avait sentie. C'est quand il repensa aux objets trouvés qu'il courut rapidement jusqu'à son armoire et chercha sa cape. Celle-ci était impeccablement rangée et pendue à sa place. Il la prit et chercha à l'intérieure d'une poche secrète que lui seul connaissait. Il y récupéra plusieurs objets rapetissés : un médaillon, un journal intime, des lettres de Potter destinées à Granger et sa lettre de Poudlard contenant son badge de préfète-en-chef. Il remit tout à leurs tailles normales. Son meilleur ami s'approcha et observa les objets qui étaient à présent posés sur le bureau du blond. Il s'arrêta sur le journal intime et le pointa du doigt :

— _Drago, ne me dis pas que c'est le journal intime de Granger?_

— _Et bien si. Elle l'avait caché dans un double fond, mais j'ai réussi à le trouver._

— _Bon, c'est sûr qu'il doit y avoir des choses intéressantes là-dedans, mais tu ne peux pas le garder,_ dit le métis.

— _Je vais me gêner. J'ai découvert qu'elle avait écrit sur moi et je compte bien le lire._

— _Fais comme tu veux, ne viens pas te plaindre après,_ répondit Blaise tandis qu'il attrapait une page dépassant du journal. _C'est quoi cette photo?_

— _C'est Granger. Deux jours avant qu'elle se fasse capturer. Je l'ai gardée, car l'inscription en dessous m'intrigue._

— _« 6 juillet 1996, j'ai su, mais maintenant j'ai tout perdu ». Ça veut dire quoi?_

— _Ce qu'elle a perdu, ses parents, je suppose, en les envoyant en Australie. Mais pour ce qui est du « J'ai su », je l'ignore et c'est bien ça qui m'intrigue._

Les deux garçons restèrent perplexes. Ils décidèrent finalement, après que Drago se soit douché, de descendre pour attendre une convocation du mage noir. Ils retrouvèrent Narcissa Malefoy assise dans un des fauteuils. Dès qu'elle vit son fils, elle bondit sur lui et le serra dans ses bras.

— _Drago, mon fils, je me suis tellement inquiétée pour toi. Tu m'as fait si peur. Heureusement qu'Hermione était là, sinon, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait pour tenir,_ pleura madame Malefoy.

— _Maman, je vais bien maintenant. D'ailleurs, où est Granger?_ demanda Drago.

— _Elle est partie pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons auprès de ses amis. Elle fera croire qu'elle était partie en vacances en France, après avoir envoyé ses parents en Australie, pour se changer les idées,_ répondit Blaise.

— _Mais elle devra revenir pendant les vacances de Noël,_ renchérit la mère de Drago.

Les trois s'assirent et prirent un thé, parlant de choses et d'autres. Enfin, c'était plus Blaise et Narcissa qui parlaient puisque Drago était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il se souvenait des paroles qu'il avait entendues dans son profond sommeil. Tous ces instants où il avait senti la présence de la Gryffondor près de lui. De ces mots qu'elle lui avait dits : « J'ai besoin de toi ». Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit cela? Il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle avait besoin de lui. Il ne lui apportait rien de plus que la haine qu'ils avaient éprouvée l'un envers l'autre depuis six ans. Et ce baiser qu'elle avait déposé sur son front, qu'est-ce qu'il signifiait? Car oui, il savait bien que c'était elle, il avait reconnu son odeur. Une odeur de vanille qu'il avait déjà sentie une première fois quand il avait embrassé la lionne dans le cou. Un parfum vanille peut être des plus communs, et pourtant sur elle, il avait quelque chose d'envoûtant, d'attirant. Il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer.

— _Drago, tu es avec nous?_ demanda sa mère, inquiète.

— _Oui, oui, excusez-moi. J'ai du mal à me remettre de mon trop long sommeil._

— _Tu ne penserais pas plutôt à une certaine Gryffondor?_ le taquina son meilleur ami.

Dans un retour à l'enfance, Drago lui tira la langue tandis que sa mère riait à gorge déployée devant l'immaturité de son fils. Ce dernier, voyant sa mère aussi joyeuse, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils continuèrent leur conversation, le Serpentard s'y mêlant cette fois-ci, quand une porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Lucius Malefoy. Il se rapprocha du trio, affichant l'air supérieur qu'il porte habituellement.

— _Tiens, fils, enfin réveillé,_ dit-il narquoisement, _une vraie mauviette,_ ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer tout bas.

— _Vous avez dit, père?_ cracha le jeune Malefoy

— _Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Le Maître vous attend, Blaise et toi. Filez avant qu'il ne se fâche._

— _Vous inquiéteriez-vous pour nous? _répondit le fils avant de se prendre une gifle de la part de son père.

Drago sortit d'un pas rageur avec Blaise, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à son père et claqué la porte de la salle auparavant. C'est dans un état d'immense colère qu'il se posta devant la porte de la salle du trône et qu'il se rendit compte que son meilleur ami le suivait. Il soupira un grand coup et s'excusa auprès de lui. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle et découvrirent, comme à son habitude, Voldemort assis sur son trône, caressant un Nagini qui siffla à l'entrée des intrus.

— _Venez vers moi, mes fidèles_, susurra le mage noir.

Les deux meilleurs amis avancèrent à reculons. Ils se prosternèrent aux pieds de leur maître et se redressèrent, attendant les instructions.

— _Mes chers amis, l'heure est au commencement de votre mission. Demain est votre rentrée, vous allez donc devoir surveiller ma tendre sang-de-bourbe. Je la laisse tranquille pour le moment, le temps qu'elle se remette ses amis en poche suite à sa longue absence. Je vous donnerai les missions à accomplir par l'intermédiaire de Rogue. Je veux que vous soyez efficace et surtout discret. Il faut que personne ne sache qui est Hermione Granger et à qui elle appartient._

— _Maître,_ coupa Drago, _veuillez m'excuser de vous couper, mais il va peut-être y avoir un risque._

— _Lequel, Drago?_ demanda le lord.

— _Pansy Parkinson, elle sait que Granger est parmi nous. Elle a cependant vu un rapprochement entre elle et moi, ce qui l'a mise en colère. J'ai donc peur qu'elle dévoile tout pour se venger._

— _Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu. J'ai prévenu vos camarades que la sang-de-bourbe était de notre côté et qu'elle devait rester près de Potter pour notre cause. Celui qui trahira la couverture de Granger, et donc qui nous trahira, recevra un châtiment. Bien, maintenant Blaise, tu peux disposer, Drago et moi avons à parler._

— _Oui, Maître, _dit Blaise avant de partir.

Le jeune Malefoy et le lord se retrouvèrent seuls dans cette salle sombre et froide. Drago ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Le mage noir prit enfin la parole :

— _Drago, as-tu quelque chose pour moi?_

Le Serpentard sortit les lettres de sous sa veste et les tendit à son maître tout en s'agenouillant. Voldemort fit tourner sa main autour des lettres et les prit férocement. Un rire machiavélique sortit de sa bouche inexistante, faisant ainsi frissonner une fois de plus Drago.

— _Bien, bien. En espérant que j'y trouverai quelque chose d'intéressant. Tu as fait du bon boulot, Drago, mais j'ai appris que tu t'étais fait attaquer._

— _Oui, Maître. Potter m'a attaqué. Il était dissimulé sous une cape d'invisibilité, je crois. Il m'a lancé un sort qui aurait pu me coûter la vie, mais j'ai réussi à l'assommer avant qu'il ne voie mon visage,_ répondit Drago.

— _Bien, tu avais pris quelques précautions, mais cependant, pas assez, je vais donc devoir te punir. Endoloris,_ hurla le seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ne s'y attendant pas, le blond se prit le sort en pleine poitrine et s'écroula sous sa puissance. Déjà affaibli par son trop long sommeil, il vit des étoiles apparaître devant ses yeux. Si le sort continuait, il allait perdre connaissance, il le sentait. Et comme réponse à ses pensées, Voldemort cessa la douleur. Il congédia Drago d'un geste de la main. Le jeune Malefoy se remit debout avec difficulté et partit aussi vite qu'il put. Traverser le manoir jusqu'à sa chambre fut une corvée. Il prenait soin de ne croiser personne, pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'appuya contre la porte et essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Une foi calmé, il se dirigea vers sa malle pour préparer son départ pour l'école. Il prépara ses affaires lentement, emportant vêtements, livres et ustensiles. Il tomba sur le journal intime, le pendentif et la lettre pour Poudlard d'Hermione. Il alla chercher la sienne et trouva le même insigne que la Gryffondor. Ainsi, ils étaient tous deux préfets-en-chef, ce qui voulait dire que sa mission pourrait continuer à l'intérieur de Poudlard, puisque les préfets avaient droit à des appartements privés. Il ne serait pas obligé de se cacher pour parler à la lionne ou même l'embrasser. Ses lèvres, il se souvint de leur douceur. Il aurait aimé y goûter une nouvelle fois, à cet instant même, mais Hermione n'était pas là. Il aurait tout le temps demain. Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit immédiatement, ses pensées se tournant vers une certaine lionne aux cheveux fous.


	8. Chapitre sept

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

Bonjour, comment allez-vous? Je reviens avec un tout nouveau chapitre et, bien sûr, il s'agit de la rentrée. Sortons de l'espace sombre de Voldemort pour retrouver la lumière de Dumbledore et de son école. Enfin bon, arrêtons de papoter. Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Merci à summer-cat75, comme toujours, pour la correction de cette histoire. Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews : **_

_Rosabella01_ : Tu avais hâte de lire la suite, la voici donc. En espérant que l'histoire continuera de te plaire.

_Une liseuse (Guest)_ : Alors, tout d'abord, waouh, merci pour ton long commentaire. Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. Pour ce qui est du fait que l'histoire n'est pas uniquement centrée autour d'Hermione et de Drago, je voulais absolument donner cet effet. Il est vrai que la guerre reste l'élément principal de l'histoire. Et puis, elle m'aide dans la construction des événements à venir. Oui, je suis très contente de ma correctrice, elle fait un boulot remarquable. Merci encore pour ton avis. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

_Faerycyn_ : C'est vrai que ça peut paraître un souci, mais tu découvriras dans ce chapitre comment Hermione va le savoir.

_Nedwige Stew_ : Ah, tu en voulais plus, alors en voilà plus, en espérant que ça te plaira.

_Kauhei _: Voici donc la suite que tu attendais. J'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire.

* * *

_**Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit immédiatement, ses pensées se tournant vers une certaine lionne aux cheveux fous.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre sept**_

Il avançait, encore endormi, le long de la voie 9 ¾ parmi la foule d'élèves qui rejoignait Poudlard. Il soupira de frustration et continua d'avancer, traînant sa valise derrière lui. Il vit un grand métis et une petite brune, il s'avança donc vers eux. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier eut un sursaut et se retourna rapidement pour découvrir qui était l'intrus. Alors qu'il allait lui serrer la main en signe de bonjour, il se fit pousser par une tornade brune. Drago se prit de plein fouet Pansy Parkinson, si bien qu'il dut se retenir aux bras de Blaise pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol. Il descendit les yeux sur la jeune fille qui était en train de frotter le bout de son nez contre le torse du blond. Il regarda son meilleur ami et fit une grimace de dégoût, faisant rire le jeune Zabini.

-** Pourquoi tu ris, Blaise?** demanda Pansy s'étant retournée.

Drago profita de ce moment d'inattention pour se sortir rapidement des bras de la brune. Une fois le fou rire du métis calmé, ils se mirent à parler de choses et d'autres sans aucune importance. On ne savait jamais, au cas où il y aurait eu des oreilles indiscrètes. Tout à coup, il y eut une émeute près d'une des colonnes. Il fit signe à Blaise et Pansy de le suivre. Ce qu'ils y découvrirent ne les réjouissait pas plus que ça. Devant eux se tenaient un brun, deux roux et une blonde. Drago eut un moment de surprise, il avait bien vu une blonde? En effet, à côté du rouquin se tenait Hermione Granger. Elle était partie depuis deux jours du manoir et pourtant il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Sa couleur de cheveux avait changé, ses habits aussi. Quand elle vit le regard du blond sur elle, elle se mit inexplicablement à rougir. Le jeune Malefoy eut un sourire, apparemment, son charme faisait toujours effet. Mais ce sourire ne dura guère longtemps, à cause d'Harry Potter :

**- Tiens donc, la fouine. Tu n'es pas resté jouer les toutous auprès de tonton Voldy?**

- **La ferme, Potter,** répondit furieusement Drago.

**- C'est ce qu'on appelle de la conversation ça. Tu sais dire autre chose?**

**- Je serais toi, je ferais moins le malin, le balafré. Ça risque d'être une année difficile pour toi,** dit-il en se rapprochant lentement, jusqu'à murmurer à son oreille,** méfie-toi des gens qui t'entourent.**

En reculant, il découvrit la baguette de Ron pointée vers lui. Il ria et partit comme il était venu alors que derrière lui Harry l'implorait presque de s'expliquer. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder la seule fille du trio d'or. Elle avait baissé la tête et paraissait triste. Il revoyait devant lui la jeune fille torturée à mort au mois de juillet, qui poussait des cris horribles chaque heure, l'empêchant ainsi de dormir. Il secoua la tête et monta dans le train avec ses amis. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment puisque Crabbe et Goyle leur avaient gardé des places. Ils s'installèrent, Pansy prenant immédiatement la place à côté de Drago. Chacun parla de ses vacances, mais, inévitablement, la conversation tourna autour d'Hermione Granger. C'est Crabbe qui posa la première question :

**- Drago, c'est vrai que Granger a habité chez toi et qu'elle est dans notre camp?**

À cet instant, le blond se sentit mal. Il regarda Blaise, cherchant de l'aide, mais il vit qu'il était aussi perdu que lui. Oui, c'est vrai, Hermione avait bien habité chez lui, mais elle n'était pas vraiment dans leur camp, on l'avait forcée à y être. Mais il devait sauver les apparences. Il était sûr que Voldemort avait raconté que la Gryffondor était venue de son plein gré. Il répondit donc :

**- Eh oui. Nous avons une alliée de plus, et pas des moindres. Granger va nous apporter la victoire, **mentit le Serpentard.

**- Cette poufiasse de Gryffondor, elle va nous trahir et nous apporter que des soucis. Si ça se trouve, c'est une espionne de l'Ordre,** cria Pansy.

**- Je t'interdis de dire ça d'elle, compris,** hurla à son tour Drago.

**- Mais, mais, Dragonichou…** minauda la brune.

**- La ferme, Pansy. Je dois rejoindre McGonagall, puisque je suis préfet-en-chef, je vous rejoindrai après,** dit finalement le jeune Malefoy avant de sortir.

Une fois à l'extérieur du compartiment, il soupira. Il avait perdu son sang-froid et, pourtant, il ne fallait pas que Pansy se doute de quoi que ce soit. Elle ferait capoter sa mission. En parlant de mission, il n'avait plus réellement envie de la faire. Revoir son ennemie aussi triste, comme il y a deux mois de cela, lui avait inexplicablement fait mal au cœur. Il rejoignit finalement le compartiment des préfets-en-chef, pensant y retrouver la Gryffondor. Mais il n'y trouva que sa professeure de métamorphose, devenue la nouvelle directrice, qui lui demanda de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

**- Monsieur Malefoy, savez-vous où se trouve miss Granger? **demanda McGonagall.

**- Non, je l'ignore.**

**- Bon, nous allons attendre quelques minutes. Et par ailleurs, ça tombe bien, je voudrais en profiter pour vous parler. **

**- Je vous écoute, professeure.**

**- Si je vous ai fait revenir à Poudlard, c'est uniquement parce que je sais que notre défunt Dumbledore vous aurait laissé une deuxième chance. Mais ne croyez pas que je vais vous laisser tranquille, Monsieur Malefoy. D'ailleurs, si je vous ai nommé préfet-en-chef, c'est uniquement pour pouvoir vous surveiller étroitement. Aucun écart ne sera accepté. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?**

**- Oui, professeure,** dit Drago en serrant les dents.

**- Bien. Les cinq minutes sont passées, pouvez-vous allez cher…**

Une personne courant dans le couloir stoppa McGonagall dans sa phrase. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et trois petits coups timides retentirent. La professeure demanda à la personne d'entrer. Sur le pas du compartiment se trouvait une Hermione complètement rouge et essoufflée.

**- Veuillez m'excuser, professeure McGonagall, je viens seulement d'apprendre que je suis préfète-en-chef. Ma lettre a sûrement dû s'égarer en route,** dit-elle, jetant un regard noir à Drago.

**- Bien, miss Granger, ce n'est pas grave. Asseyez-vous à côté de monsieur Malefoy pour que je puisse vous expliquer vos fonctions.**

À cet instant commença un discours qui parut long et interminable aux yeux de Drago. Granger, elle, par contre, écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention. Voilà une chose qui n'avait pas changé : la Gryffondor restait une Miss-je-sais-tout. Pour le physique, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant. La lionne s'était métamorphosée, et pas seulement sur le plan de la couleur des cheveux. Il reconnut d'ailleurs une touche de sa mère quant à la brillance et à l'aspect soyeux de son ancienne crinière. La manière dont elle s'habillait aussi. Autrefois, elle portait ces grands vêtements cachant tout, et, pourtant, pendant les vacances il avait pu voir à quel point elle avait un corps divin. Aujourd'hui, elle était vêtue d'un jean parfaitement moulant et d'un débardeur près du corps dévoilant une poitrine ferme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son ennemie était un canon. Il fut coupé dans sa contemplation par la directrice :

**- Avez-vous tout compris?**

**- Pardon?** demanda Drago.

**- Miss Granger, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir répéter à monsieur Malefoy vos obligations, s'il vous plaît,** soupira la professeure.

**- Tu as intérêt à m'écouter, Malefoy, parce que je ne répéterai pas. Comme tu le sais, nous allons devoir cohabiter. De plus, nous devrons faire trois rondes par semaine ensemble, on devra aussi organiser le bal de Noël et faire régner l'ordre dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Nous avons le droit de retirer des points et de donner des heures de retenue, mais, bien sûr, on ne doit pas en abuser. C'est bon, tu as tout compris là?** dit Hermione d'une traite.

**- Oui, c'est bon Granger, pas la peine de me parler comme si j'étais un attardé.**

**- Des fois, on se le demande,** murmura la lionne.

**- Je…**

**- Bien, je vous laisse. Je dois préparer l'arrivée à l'école. Tâchez de ne pas vous entretuer. Je vous retrouverai après le repas pour vous conduire à votre appartement. Bon voyage, jeunes gens,** finit McGonagall avant de partir.

Deux minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus total, jusqu'au moment où Hermione se leva et se posta devant Drago, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine. Elle releva le menton du serpent pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

**- Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Malefoy. Pourquoi tu as dit ça à Harry? Tu es malade ou quoi? Imagine qu'il le découvre, Voldemort tuera ma mère et mes amis ne voudront plus jamais me parler. Mais tu as quoi dans le cerveau? **cria presque la Gryffondor.

Drago, voulant profiter un peu de l'occasion, prit la blonde par les hanches, qui tomba assise sur les genoux du Serpentard surpris par sa force. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais il la maintenait fermement de ses bras. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et il la sentit se tendre contre lui. Il regarda ses yeux et il y vit de l'incompréhension ainsi que de la peur et du désir mélangés. Son regard descendit instantanément sur ses lèvres. Il vit la lionne se les lécher. Il mourrait d'envie d'y goûter, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il l'avait embrassée. Néanmoins, il ne fallait pas que ce soit lui qui cède, mais elle. Il regarda donc à nouveau ses yeux, la peur et l'incompréhension avaient totalement disparu, ne restait plus que le désir qui s'amplifiait davantage. Il rapprocha un peu plus sa tête et lui souffla :

**- Tout d'abord, calme-toi. Si je lui ai dit ça, c'est pour le mettre sur la voie. Il n'est pas très intelligent. J'essaye simplement de t'aider. De plus, j'avais besoin de me venger, car je te rappelle que ton petit pote Potter m'a foutu dans le coma. Heureusement que je l'ai assommé sinon il me tuait. Qui t'aurait aidée dans ta mission? Personne. Tout le monde te déteste chez les Serpentards, Granger. Tu aurais été seule. Au fait, comment tes amis ont pris ton absence? Ça a dû être dur pour ton petit-ami la belette.**

**- Ron n'est pas mon petit-ami,** dit Hermione se levant des genoux de Drago.

Drago se leva à son tour et s'avança vers Hermione. Celle-ci recula, mais rencontra bien vite la banquette. Le Serpentard avança tel un prédateur vers sa proie. Il colla son corps à celui de la lionne et approcha son visage. D'une main, il dégagea les cheveux de la Gryffondor de son cou et huma son parfum vanille avant d'y déposer un baiser, ce qui l'a fît frissonner. Il remonta vers son oreille et lui murmura :

**- Tant mieux, la place est libre pour moi alors.**

Il regarda Hermione, qui était totalement bouche bée par les paroles de son ennemi. Drago, quant à lui, fit mine de partir, mais, avant d'atteindre la porte, il prit quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon et le posa sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, effleurant un de ses seins de ses doigts. Elle prit la main du Serpentard et la retira pour prendre ce qui lui tendait. Elle y trouva sa lettre et son pendentif. Elle regarda Drago, mais ne prononça aucun mot, en réalité, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Quant à lui, il partit. En ouvrant la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois pour lui dire :

**- Il faudra que tu me dises qui est cette femme sur ce pendentif, car je sais que ce n'est pas toi.**

Il referma la porte, laissant, une fois de plus, une Hermione pantelante. Un sourire orna son visage. Il avait vu le trouble dans son regard, ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'était pas insensible à sa présence. Il lui faisait de l'effet. Il se dit qu'au moins il n'était pas le seul, car, oui, la Gryffondor ne le laissait pas indifférent. En fin de compte, peut-être avait-il toujours craqué pour Hermione, mais se le cachait. Après tout, elle était une sang-de-bourbe et il n'avait pas le droit vu son éducation. Mais maintenant qu'il avait cette mission, peut-être pourrait-il en profiter et se rapprocher d'elle. S'il l'avait tant détestée pendant toutes ces années, c'était bien parce qu'elle représentait ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Il avait cru, durant sa première année, qu'il pourrait devenir ami avec cette petite fille, mais, lorsqu'il avait appris que c'était une sang-de-bourbe, il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais être proche d'elle. Oh oui, il l'avait déjà remarquée avec ses cheveux broussailleux et ses habits trop grands. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en était tombé amoureux, ça jamais, mais seulement qu'elle l'attirait. Il avait donc appris à la mépriser. Désormais, rien n'était pareil. Il avait la possibilité d'avoir Granger, c'est donc sur sa pensée qu'il se lança une ultime mission : il aurait Granger, rien que pour lui, coûte que coûte.

Il traversa le train pour retrouver le compartiment de l'élite des Serpentards. Il entra et découvrit Crabbe et Goyle, la bouche entièrement remplie de bonbons en tout genre. Il faillit rendre son déjeuner à cette vision. Il prit place sur le siège d'en face, à côté de son meilleur ami. Pansy avait déserté et ce n'était pas plus mal. Il se pencha vers Blaise et lui murmura à l'oreille :

**- Mec, il faut que je te parle. **

Le métis regarda son meilleur ami et hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers les deux porcs en face de lui et, avec une grimace de dégoût, les mit à la porte. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Blaise demanda à son ami de lui expliquer.

**- Bon, écoute,** commença Drago, **j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, mais il faut que tu me jures de ne rien dire à personne ni de faire de commentaires.**

**- C'est bon mec, je sais que tu craques pour la petite lionne,** sourit Blaise.

**- Quoi? Que… comment tu le sais?** balbutia le blond.

**- Il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas, mon ami.**

**- Mais quels regards?**

**- Oh, ne fait pas le mec qui ne sait pas. J'ai bien vu sur le quai de la gare comment tu l'as regardée. Et dès qu'elle a rougi, tu as eu un petit sourire niais.**

**- N'importe quoi, je ne souriais pas,** protesta Drago.

**- À d'autres. Bon, allez, dis-moi, tu la veux c'est ça? Remarque, je te comprends. On ne peut pas le nier, Granger est devenue bonne depuis qu'elle est avec nous.**

**- Elle n'est pas bonne, elle est tout simplement magnifique!**

**- Oui, si tu veux, c'est pareil pour moi…**

**- Je ne te permets pas de l'approcher, c'est chasse gardée,** coupa le blond.

**- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue,** rétorqua le métis.

**- Qui ça?**

**- Disons qu'elle est déjà fiancée et n'a d'yeux que pour mon meilleur ami.**

**- Non, ne me dis pas que tu craques pour Pansy?**

**- Et si,** soupira Blaise.

**- Oh merde, je suis sincèrement désolé.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête parfois. **

**- Eh, mais, attends, j'ai une idée,** répliqua Drago.

**- Ça ne sent pas bon ça.**

**- Mais si, attends. Imagine-toi que tu pourrais avoir Pansy et moi, je pourrais draguer Granger autant que je le souhaite sans qu'elle soit derrière moi.**

**- Jusque-là, je te suis, continue.**

**- Il faudrait que je vous surprenne tous les deux dans un couloir en train de vous embrasser. Comme ça, je demande à mon père d'annuler le mariage. Toi, tu peux avoir Pansy et moi…**

**- Toi, tu pourras avoir Granger,** termina Blaise, **mais tu oublies quelque chose.**

**- Quoi?**

**- Pansy est follement amoureuse de toi.**

**- Non, juste de mon corps, et parce qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne résiste pas à ton charme de brun ténébreux.**

**- Parfois, je me demande si tu as toutes tes cases dans le cerveau.**

**- Crétin,** dit Drago frappant son meilleur ami à l'épaule.

La discussion se termina là. Ils se changèrent rapidement. À peine eurent-ils fini que Pansy entra dans la minute qui suivit et vint se positionner sur les genoux du blond. Celui-ci la fit descendre et l'installa entre lui et Blaise, adressant un clin d'œil à ce dernier. Il dit à ses compagnons qu'il devait faire une ronde. Il les laissa donc seuls et partit déambuler dans les couloirs. En chemin, il croisa des deuxièmes années de Gryffondor en train de courir. Il se plaça dans leur chemin et leur offrit un regard noir. Les jeunes regardèrent la poitrine du Serpentard et y découvrir le badge de préfet-en-chef. Quand ils levèrent les yeux pour découvrir le visage du nouveau préfet, ils virent Drago Malefoy. Ils détalèrent sans plus de cérémonie. Le jeune homme, fier de son effet, continua son chemin la tête haute. Les filles se retournaient et soupiraient de plaisir dès qu'elles le voyaient.

Il arriva très rapidement près des compartiments des Gryffondors, il se décida donc de les embêter un petit peu. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit, non pas la bande des Bouffondors, mais, bel et bien Hermione et Ginny se changeant. La dernière portait déjà son uniforme, mais la première, elle, n'avait que ses sous-vêtements sur le dos. Drago ne put s'empêcher de la regarder de bas en haut. Merlin comme elle était magnifique. Des jambes longues et fines à en faire pâlir un mannequin. Des fesses rebondies et une chute de reins les mettant en valeur, un ventre plat ainsi que des seins absolument magnifiques comme il n'en avait jamais vus. Cette fille était décidément parfaite. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose à cet instant, c'est que la petite Weaslette ne soit pas là et qu'il puisse sauter sur la lionne et la faire crier de plaisir. Sa contemplation fut vite coupée par des cris :

**- Malefoy, sors d'ici tout de suite,** hurla Hermione.

**- Hum, non, ça va aller, je suis très bien ici,** sourit-il.

**- Je te jure que si tu ne sors pas, Malefoy, c'est moi qui te fais sortir grâce à un chauve-furie,** cria à son tour la fille Weasley.

**- C'est bon, c'est bon, je sors. Au fait, Granger, belle chute de reins,** dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Drago sortit enfin, ayant aperçu néanmoins le rouge aux joues de la Gryffondor. Il vit arriver Potter et Weasley. Ces derniers s'apercevant que le Serpentard était prêt de leur compartiment coururent vers la porte et, comme ils essayèrent d'entrer, ils se prirent le sort de chauve-furie qui aurait dû lui être lancé. Le jeune Malefoy éclata d'un fou rire quand il vit ses ennemis se débattre de leur assaillant et, derrière, la petite Weasley qui se confondait en excuses. Hermione sortit quelques secondes plus tard et se retint de rire. Elle tourna la tête vers Malefoy et celui-ci s'arrêta de rire instantanément. Il lui fit un sourire séducteur et il la vit, une fois de plus, rougir. Décidément, il adorait cette couleur. Elle était adorable comme ça. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son corps délicieux. Avec un dernier clin d'œil, il rejoignit son compartiment. Oh oui, il la voulait, la petite lionne et, foi de Malefoy, il l'aurait.


End file.
